


朋友，你听说过bl吗

by LEARNMYLESSON



Category: xb - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-10-18 22:44:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 33,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17589836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LEARNMYLESSON/pseuds/LEARNMYLESSON





	1. Chapter 1

如果说一个公司只有一百人左右那么你就马上知道最近和你们公司前台视频的拆二代开了个什么车，但是如果你的公司是个二十万人左右，全世界范围内想起来就在哪里留一爪子的话，大概你永远不知道和你在一个公司同呼吸共命运的同事里有多少奇葩。  
比如说张继科把桌子拍的震天响：“他妈的为什么年会要有男扮女装的项目，不是节目？！”  
方博打着哈欠，他刚出差回来被折腾的散架子，就小声嘟囔着：“哥，小点声我想睡一会。”  
的确是，每年年会都是各个项目各自找自己的金主爸爸各种抱大腿然后扣出一点启动资金，没想到今年经济形势不景气，金主爸爸大手一挥：所有的线都在一起过吧。  
本来是负责换太平洋项目的张继科和方博直接也被并入了东亚组。然后‘丧心病狂’的日本线的同仁就开始提出了一个男扮女装跳舞的节目。  
偏偏大老板觉得这是个鼓舞士气的好节目，毕竟作为普通员工谁不想看着自己的头出丑呢。  
“还能代替抽奖环节。”  
什么，年会抽奖？对不起，我们这种倒霉公司是不存在的，那个是融资融的和钱有仇的互联网公司，预算没地方花怎么办？批发任天堂和苹果过来给大家分一分嘛。  
像他们这种挣辛苦钱的公司只能让他们中层亲自下场，出卖色相来换取员工一点点心理上的平衡。

_“我的天，如果能看到方博，方经理男扮女装这个比给我一个任天堂还tm刺激好吗！”_  
_“请问，员工可以申请自己带服装过来？”_  
_“张.Director男扮女装？我的天，不要啊，他是我心里腾云驾雾的猛士啊。我梦里的。。。”_  
_“人家张.Director说了，他会穿着他的小篮鞋来娶我，什么时候去你梦里了？明明是我梦中人。”_  
_“还有个事，你不知道吗，据说咱们这次有个新的中层要来？”_  
_“楼上留步，你说的是南方项目回来的许昕吧。早就听说他被发配到南方建功立业开拓疆土去了，还带走了我那颗少女心，我是没有等他回来就先嫁人，对手指。”_  
_“许昕，sei?"_  
_“是一个传说中的人。”_  
_“新员工估计是不知道了，这人也走了两年，是掌握咱们公司南方大动脉的男人。”_  
_“帅吗？”_  
_“等一下。那岂不是许经理也会男扮女装？”_  
_“不是经理啦。人家盘踞南方，搞定好几个爸爸之后直接升到了Director，现在也是总监了，就调回来了。不过男扮女装就算了吧，毕竟这人当年也是苏倒了一大群女专员。”_

在睡梦中的方博自然不知道，他累死累活的用他半路出家就没有回来的英语在滨城和马尼拉，连比划带说，做了两个月的手语老师回来之后的第一个任务就是在年会上表演节目。  
他睡的正香就听到办公室一声门响，接下来就是稀稀拉拉的掌声，他梦里就是有人在扇自己：让你不好好学英语，让你不好好学英语。  
然后他就被扇的掉在了地上。“Sorry for my poor English。”一声惊呼，他就醒了。  
抬起头的时候就看到一张陌生的脸，低着头饶有兴致的打量着自己。  
不知道什么时候他滚到了地上，一脸无助和羞愧的仰着脑袋看着那张脸，带着眼镜一副忍住笑容的模样。  
“Gotcha，it`s alright. 我会说中国话。”那人低着头说道。  
然后方博被张继科一把的拉了起来：“这个是新上任的方经理，最近在马兰西亚和菲律宾出差刚回来，没有时间休假。”  
眼镜了然的点点头，可以理解，然后依旧抿着嘴看着方博仍然梦里不知身在何处的模样。  
“这个是调回来的总监，许昕。”  
“你好。”方博强行拉回工作状态，和他握手。  
“欢迎回来。”  
“谢谢。”  
之后就是忙碌的工作。  
这个工作是有点操蛋，比如说你一个专员，你管好你自己拿走你的薪水就可以，当你成了主管，你的工作就是管10-20人不等，但是当你是个经理的时候你可能要管100人左右，如果是个大项目的话你管的人就是几何倍的在增长，还有你的工作量，接触的人，除了工资以外，所有的都在后面多加了个零。  
方博忙的脸蛋子通红，直抱怨办公室暖气开的太足。他才发现新来的那位总监坐在了自己的右手方向。  
挠挠脸，端起电脑 “我，我去现场了。”  
也不知道和谁说。张继科懒洋洋的答应了一声也没了动静。  
等他刚到现场就看着专员神秘兮兮的围了过来：“方经理，你听说了吗？”  
“什么？哦。”眼珠转了一圈：“那个新来的总监吗？”  
“不是那个。”对面的人摆了摆手，然后又被后面的人挤开了：“你看到他了，许昕?"  
方博看着对面女生眼神放光一样，含含糊糊的答应着：“我们一个办公室的，有什么不知道的。”  
“帅吗？”对面人马上问道。  
眼神游走了一会，回忆起那个从上到下含着笑的脸：“还，还可以吧，我一个大男人你问帅不帅，我哪知道你们小姑娘怎么想的.回去工作。”  
所以年会要穿裙子这个事就这么被搁下了。  
他真正知道，不对，他知道的那一刻他就需要面对了，因为他前面就放着一套裙子。  
脸上有几块肌肉，几块肌肉就在抽筋。  
“这是啥！！！！”他大声的喊道。  
那边张继科一副上刑场悲壮早就穿好了出来了，方博定睛一看，其实他大学师哥好像还可以，可能是上身骨头架子还算小巧，恩，下半身被裙子遮盖也可以。就是那个走路姿势怎么看怎么像要上街打劫一样的雄壮。  
穿着裙子的张继科看了一眼方博：“赶紧穿啊。一会来不及了。”  
灯光一晃，方博发现两个发光的眼镜片，就像动漫里那些深藏不露的高手一样，盯着自己。  
是许昕。  
“他凭什么没事。”方博指着那个发光的眼镜片问道。  
“他回来的太晚了，没有赶上。”张继科一边帮他脱西服的外套一边帮他把裙子套在上边，“艹，这帮日本线的人也太变态了，制服啊，还有个短领带。”  
“不过我觉得挺好的，起码盖过膝盖了。”一个同事用手扯着裙摆说---  
喂喂喂，你在满意什么啊。  
“这个你就不知道了吧，这个是那边最红的女团的风格，什么法国女子学院的风格，就是大小姐路线，都是长裙。”说着另一个同事开始对着镜子转了个圈----  
怎么还开始乐在其中了？？？  
方博瞪大了眼睛觉得老天在玩他。  
“腰带，勒紧了啊。”张继科胳膊一用力。  
“哎呀。你轻一点。”  
这一声大喊就传的外面的会场之上。专员都停止了一瞬间，复杂的眼神飞边全场，其他的男性主管把脸埋在手里笑成了振动模式。

“你们听到了吗？那个动静是方博吧。”  
“嗯嗯，我靠，第一次这么感谢经济不景气，感谢金主爸爸。”  
“到底发生了什么？”  
“哎呀，许总监就在后面不知道他能不能和我们讲讲。”  
“恩？许总监是这样的人设吗？”  
“许总监是有名的小话痨，工作上一个人对着个PTT说上三个小时不喝水不上厕所，平常对着电话能和下属谈心两个小时不带重样的。行走的唠嗑AI，人肉机关枪，能和他比的只能是周雨。周经理。可惜现在他也被发配到西边去建功立业了。”  
然后就听着他们的项目主管张煜东清了清嗓子：“注意影响。”  
大家就不吱声了，纷纷掏出了手机，面对面建群聊的更加大胆，当方博终于穿好裙子的时候，群里的小黄文也写得差不多了。  
只不过这个“轻点”，的对象是张继科还是隔壁韩国线总监张超，让很多人掐得差点退群。  
许昕就站在后台觉得没啥意思，看着大家裙摆飞舞庆幸自己回来的晚，他走向了事先给自己预留的位置绝佳的前排vip，又谨慎的看了一下手机和相机的电池是否是满格的，就好整以暇的等着跨年大戏的开场。  
他一坐下，一堆当年的老部下就围上来，嘴角上荡漾着要开车的笑容。  
“昕哥，刚才怎么了。”  
“啊？”许昕眼神涣散的回应着。  
“就是。”老部下不自觉的捂着嘴说：“就是方经理。”  
“啊。”他推了推眼镜也很为难一样：“后台太黑了我眼神不好，没看清。”  
许昕男神唯一的缺点就是眼神不怎么样。  
很多妹子咬着嘴唇狠狠的想，这个世界上果然没有公平的事情。  
全世界的年会都差不多，大领导讲完，小领导讲，想过去看今朝此起彼伏，由于大部分的中高层都在后边排练舞蹈，唯一幸存的许昕就迈着大长腿上去了，一张纸都没有对着下面密密麻麻人脑袋开始大谈特谈，先是分析了现在的经济形势，又讲了一下他手下的南方分公司是怎么在这一片哀鸿中逆流而上，铿锵有力慷慨激扬的说了三十分钟，说的下面妹子的小心肝都快从眼睛里跳出来了。  
妹子们一致决定，许总监，眼神不好根本不是个事，我就是你的眼！

日语线的负责人niwa先生当然是最开心的了，他长期在中国，没有时间去看他最心爱的乃木坂46的演唱会，好不容易买了一张票吧，还被公司调回去要和许昕，张继科一起参加国际峰会，被虐了一下不说吧，票也最废了，从那个时候开始仇恨的小火苗开始在他心里燃烧。  
没想到这次上天送给他这么个好机会，既然我看不成乃木坂46我就把你们都变成乃木坂46。  
很好。  
他眯了眼睛看着一群大男人在那里外八字走路，摇着肩膀愣是把纯情的紫格子制服穿出了孙二娘的气势。  
这样不行，他就开始组织大家排练舞蹈  
“很简单的，就是伸胳膊而已。”他用不熟练的中文指挥着。“然后扯扯你们前边人的裙子。”  
“什么？”张继科大摇大摆的走过来，脸上蹦着青筋：“耍流氓啊，怎么还带扯裙子的？”  
niwa先生威武不能屈地打开自己的手机，放着现场给大家看：“就是这样，当然我们还需要一个center。”  
“啥叫center。”方博一脸茫然。  
“就是站在最中间的人。”niwa一脸严肃的说，比他工作的时候精神多了，他环视了一圈正好看到别开目光的方博：“就你了。”  
“为。。。为啥啊。”方博看了一眼周围，有都是比他肤白貌美的人，就是张继科也清秀几分，当然在白两个色号的情况下。  
“因为，center就是给最不想站在中央的人站着的，这个是凶器也是盔甲，小小的女孩因为center这个盔甲而被受折磨，越是这样，我们饭的心理就越会产生保护欲望，我们要帮助那个在center盔甲之下摇摇欲坠的女孩。。。”niwa开始说了一堆大家听不懂的话。  
最后的阵型是方博就是c位，而张继科站在他后面，张继科开心的不行，结果被其他日语线懂行的人提醒：“科哥你别开心，你这个是隐c，责任更重。”  
你们这帮日本人太变态了。  
总之，许昕的演讲拖延了足够的时间，主管和专员互动的小游戏大家也都兴致缺缺，一台台的手机都连着充电器，姑娘们的长枪短炮早就准备好了，就等着重要的压轴节目了。  
然后在众人企盼（幸灾乐祸）的瞩目礼中，十多个人穿着裙子就蹭到了舞台中心，音乐一起大家都发出了震天的尖叫。  
舞蹈简单的很，真的就是伸伸胳膊，伸伸腿，日本的偶像嘛，讲究的就是素人感，还不完全的感觉，才会让人有保护的感觉，一起成长嘛。  
但是妹子们哪管你们东瀛那一套，今天让我们看到女装的方经理和后面懒洋洋的张总监才是最重要的，在一群尖叫中还有少数感叹的，为啥周雨，周经理不在啊。  
在西边的周经理打了个喷嚏之后继续盯着在场的朋友给他的现场直播。  
许昕也是握着相机不停的咔嚓着，一边挑衅着，看镜头啊，笑一个，收获了白眼无数，确切的说除了niwa先生，对于其他人这都叫公开处刑。  
到了扯裙子这个动作开始大家还是扯一下，后来就愈演愈烈，似乎回到了小时候最顽劣的时候--掀裙子。当然幼儿园的时候这么干绝对被骂，但是今天就是个互相伤害的现场，反正我也被掀裙子，不掀高点我就回不了本，一旦所有人进入了一种破罐子破摔的状态这个性质就变了，好好的青春少女舞蹈活生生的变成了十多个大老爷们追逐斗殴，反正里面穿着短裤呢，来呗，谁怕谁。  
方博是重点的打击对象，和日本的偶像c位挨骂最多一个道理，他们c位被撕扯也是最多的，方博开始夺命狂奔，他躲得过张继科没有躲过张超，就开始想往观众堆里跑，但是又看到下面妹子一个一个摩拳擦掌跃跃欲试的眼神觉得自己四面楚歌，裙子已经被扯坏了个边，其实里面穿着短裤根本无所谓但他也不知道哪里生出了个女儿心，老娘卖艺不卖生的尊严，慌不择路的跳下了舞台，找了个角落就扑了过去，正好扑到了在那里低头给相机换电池的许昕，  
人仰凳子翻。  
许昕下意识的扔下了相机接住了这个不明飞行物还做了个人肉靠垫。  
接下来在电光火石的一瞬间（相机快门闪过）他觉得有个什么软乎乎的东西怼到了自己脸上。  
还没来好好的感受这个飞来的温柔就听到台上哎呀一声。  
两个人在众人的帮助下爬起来，他低头看到已经红的快冒热气的方博刚想说什么就发现张继科倒在舞台上。  
痛苦不堪。  
脸上开了个小口，看来是摔倒了舞台角上。  
妹子们一窝蜂的冲上舞台，脑子里把以后照顾张继科给他做田螺姑娘的剧本都写好了，许昕在人群的推搡中不知所措，他看了身边同样一脸梦游的方博，张了张嘴，又不知道说什么好。  
方博迷茫了一阵之后也和小姑娘一起跳上了舞台。  
许总监在混乱中陷入了混乱。

最后救护车开进他们公司。  
张继科坚持要换了衣服去，方博拧不过他就用剪刀剪开了那套裙子（niwa先生已经哭的快抽过去了），然后胡乱的套上了个衬衫和西服就直奔医院。  
许昕这个时候就跳上了舞台组织纪律，不一会就用他的个人魅力镇住了全场，一开麦克风就来了几首杨宗纬的歌，看得大部分小姑娘们福至心灵，开始思考一个问题：我是做张继科的田螺姑娘呢还是做许昕的眼睛，还是化身斯巴达武士保护方经理不被那帮坏人‘凌辱’。  
只有少数极端分子迅速的建立了个小群在里面哭喊尖叫：  
_我靠！！！！！刚才许总监是不是和方经理亲上了！？？？？_  
_这是什么少女漫画的情节？_


	2. Chapter 2

张继科到医院的急诊室的时候头上的血已经差不多凝住了，他觉得好不容易公司说了要报销这次的费用。  
不用白不用！就挂了号排队，结果听到里面传来了一声惨叫。  
“哎呀，我们的大夫是才毕业的，看来手法的确不是很好."两个小护士一边议论一边走过，留下张继科一脸懵逼，靠，行不行啊，别给我缝毁容了，他不安的攥了攥拳头，吞着口水发现他身边有一个和他一样愣神的人。  
马龙是个普通小职员，今天年会多喝了几杯直接出门摔下去了，也在这等着缝针。发现了他前边一个额头流血的家伙冲着自己意味不明的笑着。  
当然他也听到了急诊室里面的惨叫和小护士的议论。还有，他发现了他前面哥们竟然穿着蕾丝的袜子。  
什么情况？  
张继科感受到他的目光丝毫不知道，自己的袜子已经让马龙想到女装癖，异装癖，等等一系列糟糕的联想，他咧开嘴：“哥们，要不你先来？”  
先把他推出去试试如果医生真的手法不好的话，他现在打车回家应该来得及。  
蕾丝袜子，一脸血，诡异微笑，还让我去第一个试毒？！  
马龙太阳穴上跳着青筋尽量冷静礼貌的说：“不不不，您看，是您先来的。”  
“别客气，你看我血都凝住了，我没什么事了。”  
“别别别，您伤的是脸。”  
没准还有脑子，当然这句话马龙没有说出来就听到后面一声：“师兄，你没事吧。”  
方博穿着大黑的羽绒服颠颠颠的跑了过来，路过马龙身边的时候，马龙借着衣服缝瞄到了里面的紫裙子。  
他首先是觉得是不是自己由于出血严重出现了幻觉，然后他又觉得这两人出现在深夜的医院十分魔幻，他发誓要不是伤势还是比较严重他绝对会举手要求换一个医院。  
但是现在他只能看着两个女装癖在那里说小话。  
方博嘴唇还保留着麻麻的感觉，谁让他刚才蹦下舞台直接怼到许昕的嘴唇上了呢。  
幸亏当时情况比较混乱，他们在0.1秒中接吻，这种只有少女漫画才能出现的情节让他在接下来的年会里坐立不安，直接找了个借口就来看张继科了。  
他自然不知道，马龙已经被方博的突然出现确定了这两人应该是女装癖进行着什么魔幻现实主义的活动的时候发生了意外，一个换上了正常的装束一个来不及就套了个大衣出来。  
很好，合理了，他晕晕乎乎的觉得这个晚上刺激大了，他明天要请年假好好消化一下。  
原来还有这么黑的人喜欢女装，他迷迷糊糊间看着张继科的脸想着。

当第二天的阳光照射到马龙脸上的时候他发现自己在洁白的病床上，床边的崔庆磊都被映照的发出了慈祥的圣光。  
“你没事吧。”  
“没事。”  
“话说你在急诊室门口晕倒了，喝多了加上失血。”  
“哦。”  
“你头晕不？”  
“不晕。”  
“但是感觉你不太对劲啊。”  
“没，没事。”  
马龙翻了个身，给人一个冷肩膀，过了一会他又翻了回来：“话说，你几点来的？”  
“你缝合好了以后来的。”  
“你来的时候看到什么奇怪的人了吗？”  
崔庆磊想了一下，然后有点不可思议的看着他：“这你都知道？”  
然后他帮马龙掖了掖被子交：“哥们我从小到大第一次被要了电话号码，”然后他也觉得一阵头晕：“还他妈是个圆脸小男孩。”  
2019的开始，就是很魔幻。  
方博把微信号塞到了张继科的手里：“给你，我要到了。”  
“那个马龙的？”张继科挑了一下受伤的眉毛，干什么都不能耽误耍帅。  
“我哪知道叫什么。就按你说的，要了那个白白的人的电话。”  
张继科将信将疑的拿到了微信号之后看了会方博，看了会电话号码的纸条：“你怎么了？”  
“我？”对面人迷迷糊糊抬起头显得魂不守舍：“我怎么了？”  
“怎么从昨天晚上开始就不对劲呢。”张继科抱着肩膀左右看了半天，  
“没，没啥，就是，就是可能，好像是没有休息好吧。”方博缩在电脑屏幕后面含含糊糊支支吾吾。  
这个时候听到一声早上好，  
他像触电了一样缩着脖子。  
“早上好。”许昕和他打了个招呼然后向没事人一下打开了电脑。  
2019的开始，太tm糟心了。  
方博乱七八糟的敲着键盘想着。

像他们这种专门做项目的公司，有一种人：项目窜子。  
就是会从一个项目流窜到另一个项目，带着一身八卦细菌，每一次相遇就是八卦交叉感染的开始。  
而年会的那个0.1秒的吻就被小部分的危险项目窜子散播到了整个公司。  
所以年后许昕许总监新启动的项目时，招募了他曾经的旧时的部下还有一些被取消了项目的闲散人员，然后很正常的方博又被塞进了这个新启动的项目，他愁眉苦脸的对着主管说：“困难是有的，比如说各种指标上的规定，还有经费上的节约，但是我们要好好干。”  
主管脸上一脸我与公司共存亡的悲壮：“经理您放心，我绝对会做好人员整合的工作。"  
许昕也发现了一个问题：他这个新项目的人自从年会回来之后，其实情绪高涨甚至连他预估的离职率都惊人的出现了偏差。  
他在例会上实事求是的说道：“我认为离职率的下降是经济大环境不太好造成的，当然我在预估的时候已经考虑到了，但是没想到和预估的偏离了这么多。”  
很多妹子像是扎了鸡血一样来上班的理由嘛---虽然这个工作工资接近赤贫的水平但是好在，不加班不撕b，生现场萌cp。放谁身上，都是一个很好的职业。  
许昕许总监自然不知道他手底下一堆女朋友饭已经进入了带入苏的新领地。  
带入的谁呢，当然是最近和他形影不离圆头圆脑可爱到天涯海角的方经理啊。  
方博呢，也脱离了最开始的尴尬期，他本来就是个豁达开朗的人，许昕也是个口吐莲花的主，两个人一旦熟悉起来能说的整个办公室想屏蔽他们两个。  
两个人就捧着自己的电脑在公司漫长幽静的走廊里一来一往的互相调侃，比如说方经理今天脸又大了，过年吃的不错吧。  
哪里哪里，许总监才是容光焕发，下嘴唇快比鼻子高了。  
方经理还敢提高这个词吗？  
我一米七几的大个怎么了。  
小矮子。  
小近视眼。  
他们在走廊里谈笑风生不算什么，可是运营现场的妹子的手指快要在键盘上撸出火星子了。  
在公司内部的聊天软件上，大项目下面套出了几个分线，几个分线的又搞出了几个小组。公司的电脑保密性极高，阅后即焚模式已开启，上班开车再也不是梦想。就这一个月的时间里，妹子们已经推出了top10的昕博佳文，加上和隔壁的张继科x方博cp饭进行了三场交锋，外送一场对战了许昕和方博的女友饭和方博的亲妈饭。  
最后以cp饭成功撤退，亲妈饭和女友饭互掐收场。  
这一个月是妹子们天天狂欢的季节，费洛蒙掺和春天的气息一步一步逼近整个世界的时候，很多人都写好了这两个人的一生，连他们结婚领证，以后孩子的名字都安排的明明白白，忽然在一个群里传出了一个消息：  
话说今天有个男的来找方博方经理，谁知道怎么回事？

崔庆磊最开始是拒绝的，他实在顶不住对方在微信里三番五次的骚扰，朋友圈早就双方屏蔽了。但是他就是招架不住什么：今天天气很好啦，要不要一起吃个饭，今天降温了要不要一起吃个饭。怎么还不下雪，要不要一起吃个饭。  
在把这个人拉黑之前他还是想到了一个月之间那个闪烁着大眼睛的人特别有诚意的问他微信号的时候，浓眉大眼的，看起来不像啊。  
崔庆磊一向是老好人，别说拒绝他人就让他不夸赞别人都是难为他，于是他一拍大腿，不就是一顿饭吗，下班我去你公司接你。  
这也是为什么他一下班看到走出来的方博上前就薅住说：“走吧一起吃个饭。”  
方博只是看着对面人眼熟，完全想不起来在哪里见过，他就以一种被拐卖的形式迷迷糊糊的任由崔庆磊拉着走了。  
在无数下班的妹子诧异的目光里，走向了地铁站，当然后面跟着打扮异常英俊的张继科和笑话他领带配色的许昕。  
“我还没见过这种荧光蓝的领带，你拿水彩笔自己的涂的。。。”  
他还没说完就迎上了几个妹子哀怨的目光，以一种，立正，打量，感叹，哀怨的四件套之后，他才越过眼前的妹子看到那个被一个陌生人牵扯着走着的方博。  
除了沉浸在将要和马龙见面的张继科以外所有人都发现事情有变化。  
当然张继科是5分钟后，而方博则是7分钟后。  
“不对啊。”  
崔庆磊看着自己的手机忽然停住了，上下打量着方博。  
方博这才想起来此人完全是个陌生人，也往后退了退，  
“你不是和我在微信上聊天的人吗？”崔庆磊完全陷入了迷茫。  
“应该不是。”方博谨慎的说。

误会只是在方博，崔庆磊和张继科之间解除了。  
第二天公司里的小组里一个大手宣布退圈。还十分厚道的把自己的文包压缩好，发给了还坚持在战线上的姐妹们，临走的时候在mail的title栏上泣血而题：zqsg的搞cp是要遭报应的。  
群发键一按，她就推出了界面。  
于此同时许昕的邮箱蹦出了一个提醒：xb文包，姐妹们，zqsg的搞cp是要遭报应的。  
什么玩意，他本来是要删除，这些词语对他陌生的就像是外来语，但是与此同时，社内的聊天软件群里也蹦出来一句：xb文包我收到了，果然是要遭报应的，小圆脸怎么能这么对许昕。  
他刚皱着眉毛极力辨认对方到底在说什么的时候忽然发现这句话已经被撤回。  
这样一来，就有意思了，许昕又点开了自己的邮件，找到那个邮件，下载，解压的时候遇到了密码。  
他开始对着那个密码想了一会，既然提到了自己的名字估计和自己有点关系。  
xuxin  
error  
xiaoyuanlianxx？  
error  
不行，这样不行，他摘下眼镜，掐了一下眉心之后开始决定先搞出一个密码破解的程序之后再把他能想到的人和因素都加进去，让他们自然的组队然后一个一个的试。  
既然是公司群的问题，根源绝对在他和他的同事身上，根据电脑上的同事名单和登记内容，他开始把备考的数据导入。  
第一个他就像到了方博，然后是他的生日。接下来是张继科。  
折腾了有十分钟左右，大功告成就看着程序自动的开始排列组合尝试解锁。  
他就放下来开始做起常规的工作，没到两分钟，提示音响起：解锁完成了。  
这么快，定睛一看，密码竟然是：816116  
116？他瞄了一眼员工登记表格最上面的一排赫然写着方博 生日 1106  
得到了这个信息之后他点击鼠标的手指开始微微颤抖。  
清脆的鼠标点击之后，飓风袭来，一切飞沙走石。他的同事，座椅板凳，这个间办公室甚至这栋大楼都被吹走了。这剩下他眼前的一个个的txt文档。  
半个小时后，许昕猛的一下扣上了笔记本。趴在桌子上调整心态。  
张继科懒洋洋哦看了他一眼---他最近心情也不是很好，没怎么理他。方博投过来关心的目光。  
许昕感觉他左边被方博看得火辣辣的，于是他重新戴上眼镜：“我去一下现场。”没有等方博说出我也去的句子就逃一样的夺门而去。  
“他怎么了？”方博回头问他身后的张继科。  
而张继科还在那里和崔庆磊磨马龙的联系方式，爱搭不理的恩了一声就没了。

崔庆磊这边被骚扰的不行了，就直接拉黑了张继科。  
方博的手机响了：我把张继科拉黑了 （捂脸  
方博拿起手机：干的好 （大拇指  
他太烦了 （皱眉  
不过这事最开始也怪我，是我没有问明白（对手指  
别在意，咱们也算是这么认识了，过两天可以出来一起吃个饭 （大拇指  
好的 （笑脸

许昕在走廊里看完了一个文包的文之后，他决定选择求助一个场外嘉宾。  
niwa先生自从那次失败的年会舞之后神龙见首不见尾，终于在厕所被许昕逮到了。  
“我批准你一个星期的年假，让你回日本看那个什么坂的演唱会。”许昕最开始抛出了橄榄枝。  
“真的吗？”niwa先生绽放出不可思议的笑容。  
“当然，但是你要答应我两个条件。”  
“什么条件？”他稍稍冷静下来。  
“第一，对于我下面问你的问题不准和其他人提一个字，第二，全面通俗的解释我下面提出的所有问题，不得不耐烦不得敷衍应付。”  
niwa先生顶着那张回到没精打采的脸说：“好吧。请讲。”

好人崔庆磊觉得自己约到了方博之后替张继科难过起来了，毕竟他还没有约到马龙，虽然他约马龙和自己约方博出来玩的性质有所不同吧，但到底心里有点不舒服。  
他把椅子划到了傍边马龙的位置：“你知道吗，这一个月有一个人哭着喊着要见你。”  
马龙目不斜视敲打着键盘带着一贯的鼻音 嗯？了一声。  
“就是上一次你在医院碰上那个脸上出血的人，叫张继科。”  
手指攸的停住了。  
“那个女装癖？”他惊讶的脱口而出。  
崔庆磊的表情也凝固了。  
“女，，女装癖？”  
马龙回到了工作上一边打字一边说：“对啊，他还有和他来的那个小孩，都是女装癖，那天晚上那个小孩里面还穿着裙子呢。我感觉。”  
随后他眼睁睁的看着崔庆磊在眼前石化。  
“怎么了？”  
“我可能要和那个小孩出去吃饭。”  
“哦，”马龙拍了拍他：“祝你好运，”然后站起来喊着：“林高远把去年的财务报表打印出来。”

“哦，你是问我什么叫cp对吗？”niwa了然的松了口气，他以为许昕要问他关于外籍员工招聘周期的问题，没想到一下子就问道了自己的擅长领域。  
许昕看了一眼空荡荡的茶水间：“对，是怎么回事？”  
“就是这个要分，cp呢就是coupling，英语的可以说成ship，具体的又分成了二次元和三次元 2.5次元。”  
“打住！”许昕做了个暂停的手势 ：“2.5次元？”  
“声优cp啊？”niwa一脸理所当然的说。  
“我说的是，女孩子们会。。。意淫两个真实的人谈恋爱，男人。”许昕又着重的强调着：男人  
“男女无所谓啦。”niwa先生见多识广的大手一挥：“这个本身不是重点，”  
“什么是重点？”许昕一脸天真的看着niwa先生，此刻niwa先生忽然变得神秘兮兮的，他用日本人特有的拘谨的表情偷偷摸摸的环视了一圈：“朋友，你听说过boys love吗？”  
然后许昕就看着niwa先生的嘴唇一张一合，他觉得，他自己的小宇宙正在崩塌。


	3. Chapter 3

按说算能挣多少钱这个事情应该是财务和总监的活，但是呢，公司新的章程制度一下来，经理以上的人都要估算每个项目的预期收入。  
方博憋得满脸通红对着表格，他觉得这tm哪是工作啊，这个简直在算命--他哪里知道他手底下那个3个项目二百多个专员什么时候请假，什么时候能正常上班，什么时候能保质保量的完成各种指标，什么时候有问题被扣钱？  
三个项目他一个一个的算，顿时觉得自己成了管家婆，正当他焦头烂额的时候看到项目群里忽然跳出一句：我就不明白了，许昕&niwa这个cp怎么忽然这么火了，他们俩真的搞上了?  
！！！！  
先是后脊梁一阵发热，浑身的毛都竖起来了，方博瞪着自己xxl的大眼睛，盯着屏幕直到这条消息被急急忙忙的撤回了。  
他忽视了cp这个词，他只是看到了：他们俩真的搞上了.对在他看来这句话是以句号结尾的，是个陈述句。  
等会，方博拿手扶住脑门让自己高速运转的情绪和大脑得到了片刻的休憩。  
过了三秒之后。。。  
什么？  
腾的站了起来，果然发现许昕不在自己的座位上，他忽然有种感觉一定要找到许昕问个明白，都是朋友说好了单身狗一起走的呢？  
于是他找了几层楼终于在八楼拐角的食堂里发现了鬼鬼祟祟密会的许昕和niwa先生。  
许昕听着niwa先生事先给他准备好的音频教材：BL drama 就是广播剧，他虽然听不懂日语但是起码他能听懂啪啪啪的声音，他就一边含着嘴里的咖啡拉铁一边听着里面男人传出来娇媚动人的呻吟声。  
险些把嘴里的全部喷到niwa先生的脸上，过了三分钟，在一阵大脑轰鸣中许昕悲壮的拔掉了耳机。  
“这个。。。咳咳。。对不起。”  
他完全忘记了自己嘴里还含着咖啡，一开口就成了个小型的咖啡瀑布流淌到桌子上。niwa先生一脸我懂的，又不无嫌弃的给他递上了一盒纸巾。  
几天的突击培训已经初见成效，许昕已经从同人文，到bl小说，漫画，直接快进到听完bl抓吗，niwa在自己的课程表上打了个勾，不觉得也松了一口气可算完了，以许总监雷厉风行又严肃认真的态度，第一天他就要求niwa先生做了一个十五分钟的PPT来详细描述，这种亚文化的具体内核和发展历史，文化背景等等等等，搞得像是公司投标一样，许昕满脸僵硬的看完了之后还挑剔起niwa先生的PPT：“很多地方逻辑性并不是很清晰，而且数据严重的不足，专业用词没有完整的解释给我，如果让我打分的话，只能给五分。”  
niwa先生脸上跳跃着青筋和汗水，咬着后槽牙说：“爱听听，不听拉倒。”  
但是许昕是谁啊，那是掌握着这个5000人分公司南方动脉的男人啊，他除了第一天有些失态以外剩下的时间都跟着niwa先生在这个八楼安静的茶水间认真的学习，而今天他的课程也接近尾声。  
“怎么样？”过了一会许昕问niwa先生。  
对面早就开始琢磨回日本看演唱会的事情了回过神来：“什么怎么样？”  
“我也算是你的学生了，你觉得我这几天学习的状态怎么样，请量化评价我的学习情况。”  
“额。总监，你要知道我这个不是培训。”niwa先生谨慎的拒绝道。  
“但是我觉得我掌握的挺不错的。”许昕合上了一个笔记本上边写着一些他自己的感悟：女性地位，东亚亚文化格外突出，中日韩三国差异，真人cp的萌点和风险----每个题目都可以写出一个社会学的论文。  
niwa瞄了一眼上面的字体：“那个，能问您一个问题吗？”  
“什么。”许昕把小本本塞进自己的上衣内侧的口袋。  
“您为什么想知道这个。”  
忽然，那个几个txt的内容又冒了出来，他在那里面已经和方博三生三世十里洋场浪漫邂逅恋爱交配结婚了，还有各种激情戏码都蹦了出来，撞击的他神经痛。  
“额，我拒绝回答。”  
niwa先生看到他表情僵硬忽然灵光一闪：“莫非你也知道咱们公司的秘密了？”  
“什么秘密？”  
niwa先生看了一圈：“那帮女专员的秘密？”  
许昕有点猜到了他接下来的事情，但是他还没来得及阻止,  
“就是很多女专员偷偷摸摸的萌咱们这些男同事的cp啊，我记得去年年初他们还搞过一个投票，第一就是张继科和方博。”  
许昕眉毛挑动一瞬。  
“我以为你知道呢。”niwa先生的中文从来没有这么流利过，他继续说道：“当然那个时候你不在，听说他们打得很厉害，尤其是我们线的专员，东亚区域你了解的，比不得环太平洋区域，他们掐架掐到了工作群我才发现的，然后我利用我的后台监视权，目击了一下他们整个过程，当然并没有太影响工作我就睁一只眼闭一只眼的过去了，”niwa先生讨好一样的笑了起来：“不过他们挺认真的，而且他们一旦开启阅后即焚的模式我都不知道他们天天对着电脑敲击键盘的时候到底是工作还是在写那些不堪入目的小黄文。”  
许昕大脑飞速的转了一会  
“那你最近有没有收到什么乱七八糟的邮件。”  
“邮件？”niwa先生迷茫的看着他：“没有啊，怎么了。”  
稍稍放下心一点，他又开始有一件新的事情纠结：“诶，你说第一名是张继科和方博吗？”  
“据说是，挺多的。第二名好象是周雨和另一个外地的主管我没见过，不过看过结婚照。"  
“结婚照？”许昕差点从椅子上掉下来。  
“当然是P的，”niwa先生依旧见多识广的挥了挥手：“我连床照都看过。”  
“床照？？？”许昕终于碰洒了手边已经晾凉的咖啡。  
“画得。”niwa觉得许昕过于大惊小怪：“习惯就好了，我连结婚证都看过呢。”  
许昕抚摸着自己上窜下跳的小心脏，觉得就算自己理论上已经掌握的炉火纯青但是在现实中他仍然无法面对这个疯狂的世界。  
“我认为只要不影响到工作，也没有违反安全原则，基本上就可以放过了，毕竟你也没法控制他们是怎么想的对吧。”niwa先生闪着天真的小眼神说道。  
许昕抿着嘴点点头，苦水沌沌沌的往心里灌：合着他们意淫的不是你了。  
这个时候方博忽然站在门口，他出现了之后又深深的产生了一种不好意思和自我怀疑混合的感觉：我这是在干什么？  
没意思，想转头就走吧，对面的niwa先生已经喊了出来：方经理，辛苦了，有什么事吗？"  
许昕的肩膀一瞬间就僵硬起来，他最近都是能远离方博就远离方博，毕竟在他心里方博已经从圆脸同事升级为‘绯闻对象’况且他好死不死的看了那个txt。每次他看到方博里面的内容都像弹幕一样跳出来：方博抬头看着许昕，眼睛里都是被强烈吸引不可抗拒的魅力，他慢慢贴近了许昕结实的臂膀，送上自己一枚久等了的吻。  
STOP IT!  
许昕看着方博的脸急速的摇晃了一下脑袋，然后再抬头看着方博有点苦涩和落寞的表情：“我这是做财务收支报表不是很明白想问一下许总监。  
许总监？  
你什么时候这么叫过我。  
许昕看着方博的表情和冰冷的官衔觉得像是踩空了一个台阶一样空落落的。  
“哦，我也差不多了，回现场了，你们聊吧。”niwa先生收拾好自己的便当盒子，就起身走了。  
他和方博就保持距离对视着，除了偶尔经过的保安和打扫卫生的老大爷。  
“你有什么问题？”许昕觉得自己也程式化的不得了。  
“算了。”方博合上电脑，我一会问问张继科吧。  
叫我是‘许总监’到张继科那里就张继科了？不愧是第一cp 。一个小人在许昕心里撇着嘴说道。  
许昕顿时想掐死那个小人。  
“没事。我也很闲，能帮你解决就解决了。”换上一个皮笑肉不笑。  
方博看看电脑，再抬头看看许昕，然后许昕注意到他今天穿着宽大的毛衫，手掌都缩在袖子里。这个学名叫萌袖。他刚和niwa先生那里学到的，随后他又想到另一篇文里，他从后边环绕过方博帮他叠袖子，以便他刷碗的同居场景。  
而现在，他虚拟世界里的‘同居对象’一对萌袖抱着电脑，有点为难的看着自己。  
然后心里就好像揣着好几个气球往上跑，吊的许昕直接站了起来，“我看看什么问题。”  
他拽住他的袖子就把方博往茶水间里面走，力气不小。  
方博拗不过他就不情愿的打开电脑，摊开画面说：“就是这里.”  
许昕从口袋里掏出一杆笔指着上边的公式说：这个就是咱们公司的盈利模式，最简单的了，佣金减去财务成本和设备损耗就可以。  
方博有点委屈的撅着嘴，看了一会，许昕也看着他，觉得他脸的确像文里写的圆圆的，但是文里详细的描述过手感，他手指动了动，如果能摸一下好像也不错，他危险的想到。  
“设备损耗是什么？”  
许昕看着身旁人的嘴一张一合。想到他们那些虚拟的吻，河水之上的桥面，阴天的海岸线，某个人的房间，盥洗室，夜晚的街道，夏天的树荫，他们的婚礼。  
他们应该相恋着--在无数个和此时此刻平行的空间里。  
“设备损耗怎么算。”方博敲了一下桌子，把他拉回了现实。  
“哦哦，折旧率就可以。”许昕下意识的回答道，他扶了扶眼镜觉得现在和方博靠的这么近的确不是什么好主意，他甚至想要不要请个年假放松一下。  
工作使人变态，同事使人变弯。  
方博挠了挠离着许昕很近的那张脸颊，觉得许昕今天眼神带电，快把自己烤焦了，他无心搞这些数字，就匆匆的写了一点之后道了谢就要走。临走的时候看着许昕欲言又止的表情。  
“怎么了。”他低头看着许昕半张着嘴的样子有点痴呆。  
“你怎么看张继科。”脱口而出的问题。  
“啊？”眼神慌乱了一阵之后又打量起许昕来：“我师兄怎么了？”  
“没事，没事。”许昕遮掩着提了提眼镜：“随便问问 哈哈。”  
哈哈你个脑袋，方博瞪了他一眼觉得他尤其不正常。

综上所述，方博这个星期过得不是特别愉快，最讨厌的是他连自己为什么这么不开心都搞不清楚，没精打采的和崔庆磊吃了个晚饭后两个人无聊的在大街上压马路玩。  
“工作挺忙的吧。”崔庆磊替他找理由。  
“有点。”方博打了个哈欠。  
崔庆磊开始琢磨要不要直接问关于女装的问题，他又觉得这个是人家的隐私，就算喜欢女装吧也说明不了什么，只能说明他的审美情趣比较特殊罢了。  
“话说张继科为什么要一直找马龙。”  
“我哪知道，估计是看上他了吧，谁知道他要干什么。你不用管他。”  
崔庆磊干笑了几声之后想了半天终于忍不住了：“你和他是同事关系？”  
“大学的时候他是我师哥，怎么了？”方博懒洋洋的看着周围行色匆匆的人，觉得周末出门和在家都没什么太大的意思。  
“没啥，就觉得他挺奇葩的。”  
“的确。”这句话完全就是敷衍了。崔庆磊觉得要不就散了吧，两个人都有点心不在焉，这个时候张继科打来了电话。  
“喂。干啥呢，陪我喝酒啊，我和。。。”  
“我和朋友吃饭呢。”方博看到这个名字不知道怎么忽然就烦躁起来。  
“胡说，你哪来的朋友。”张继科强行推进。  
“我怎么还没有朋友了？”方博开始抵抗。  
“谁？”  
“崔庆磊。”  
“崔庆磊？就是那天你要了联系方式哪个？你可以啊，我着还没播种呢，你那块要是收割了，说是不是最开始你就看上他了？”张继科把玩着手里的杯子开始全世界跑火车。  
“瞎说。我挂了。”方博直接挂断了电话，  
当张继科笑盈盈的放下电话的时候看到对面的许昕手里的啤酒已经撒了一大半了。  
“你怎么了。”他打量了一下神色恍惚的许昕。  
“没，没事。”  
许昕放下杯子，忽然明白了什么叫幻想和现实的差距。  
他悄悄的掏出手机：我好像失恋了呢。  
马龙的手机亮了起来，他正无聊的换着电视频道，看了这么个没头没尾的话就随意打了一句：说出你的故事。  
然后他就关机睡觉了。


	4. Chapter 4

_“早就说了xb黄了。你看看这两个人都不一起走在走廊上了。”_   
_“我靠，被你们这么一弄我都相信他们有过一段了，现在入坑来得及吗？”_   
_“怎么着，你还想做一个亡灵厨？”_   
_“有过几段异国恋经历的人来说：白扯，xx擅长英语，泥娃娃中文磕磕绊绊的，能爱上就有个小圆脸鬼了。”_   
_“那谁来解释一下为什么最近圆经理一副失恋的样子？”_   
_“圆经理失恋了吗？我看xx最近倒是一副失恋的落寞样，连风衣都有皱（举起了我的蒸汽熨斗。_   
_“我就想知道周经理什么时候回来，小胖都不胖了，叹气。”_

死静，像死一样的寂静，没人知道这里正在进行着水面下的战役，方博和许昕最近没交集到天涯海角，两个人就像相互排斥一样不出现在任何的场所，现场，走廊，办公室，茶水间，所有的妹子们都在担心是不是自己的奸情雷达出了问题，当他们捕捉到隔壁泛舟家隔空示爱之后在感叹年轻就是好，胶原蛋白和糖信手拈来的时候不忘了看一眼越来越冷的坑底，在啐上一口：现在老娘流的眼泪都是当时萌cp的时候脑子进的水。

好多环太平洋地区的人在聊天室里呼喊有没有东亚地区的姊妹给咱们讲讲niwa先生是怎么个人设看不懂啊 看不懂。  
他们自然不知道niwa先生回去满脸爱心的去看自己乃木坂46去了，东亚线已经群龙无首一个星期了，韩国线的张超过来分管，他们又开始冲着张超和隔壁公司一个郝经理的亲密行为开始对着手指盘算着着两人相恋的可能性。  
100%  
然后张超带着外援郝先生这支野生股在东亚区域一路看涨，就差点干翻了苦苦支撑的张继科x方博。  
当然这些事都是在网络世界，妹子们的大脑里，通俗点说：都tm是意淫的。  
除了妹子的大脑这些东西也盘踞在许昕的脑海，他和方博坐的还近就是不明白为啥最近他和方博之间好像一直隔着一个透明人，他去现场，方博就起身去厕所，他从厕所回来方博就捧着电脑去现场。  
唯一一次是例会上，许昕刚做完自己的PPT就开始工作了，主管和经理上来讲了什么他也没有在意，就是啪啪敲键盘好像例会就是浪费他的时间一样，然后内部的会议结束之后，张继科按下了conference键，海外分公司和金主爸爸就全进来了。  
继而是一顿英语的交锋，这个数字不对啦，你们的用户手册有问题，为什么用户体验上不去，方博应对的焦头烂额，对方只见过方博本人所以会议上就是Fang 来Fang去了，是不是方博下面的项目都在找他，方博有苦说不出，一边哼哼唧唧的应对一边看着其他经理的项目PPT应对。  
张继科出门接了个巨长的电话，其他人也乐得清闲，这个时候，听到许昕在后面忽然来了一句：“不好意思，我打断一下，他们问的都是方博的项目吗？”  
下面的人呆若木鸡，然后摇了摇头。  
“那凭什么全是方博在应对。这两个项目明明是你的，为什么你不说话。”许总监激光笔一指，对方抖三抖。  
方博终于从话筒旁边退了回来，冲着许昕比了个大拇指，带着一点小骄傲和小舒心。许昕抿着嘴唇朝他扬了扬下巴。  
过了1秒钟心脏开始玩命的乱蹦，我靠，许昕心里那个小人说：刚才那个手动点赞可爱到海角天涯。  
那天中午吃饭方博看着许昕说他想去外边吃，许昕刚想说我和你去吧，结果脑子一放松里就出现了好几篇两个人在一起吃饭的场景，然后从厨房搞到了床上。他拼命地摇摇脑袋刚清醒，方博早就没有影子了。  
要不然说色情文学危害青少年的身心健康呢。

许昕少年，不是，许昕青年现在对着马龙倒着苦水：“你说我是不是被生生的掰弯了。”  
马龙一副看白痴的轻蔑脸：“何止是掰，简直是撅弯了，撅的脑浆子都流出来了。”  
看着许昕要着急就马上换上一副面孔：“年轻人，一个公司的同事有什么好喜欢的？为什么不能把主要经历放在建功立业上呢，你自己都知道自己的弱点在哪里，就不用我多说了吧？  
许昕喝的眼眶子都红了心里想：怎么上天不咔嚓一个雷劈下来个人整治整治我的师哥呢，过了一会他又想，别，要是有雷劈下来的话麻烦冲着那个崔庆磊劈一下，谢谢。  
切，方博还在例会的时候点名说了崔庆磊，本来就不是一个公司的有什么好说的，人好？哪里好？  
马龙的手机亮了一瞬：好友请求。  
谁啊，他打开之后看到那个骚包的笑容，立刻想起了一个多月以前那个急诊室的故事。  
许昕看着眼熟也夺过手机看：“张继科？”  
“你认识啊？”  
“我们公司的啊。”许昕看了看手机又看了看马龙：“你们是怎么认识的？”  
“谁认识他啊，”马龙马上划清界限：“诶?你们公司的？”  
“啊？许昕拄着脑袋迷迷糊糊，“你们是怎么认识的？”  
马龙三瓶啤酒下肚“我先去厕所一趟。”  
许昕盯着还亮着的手机开始琢磨---恋爱恐怖主义者是怎么回事呢，就是当自己爱情道路不顺利的时候也顺便把其他人的道路也给炸了。  
许昕大手一捞抢过了手机，承认了对方的好友要求。

张继科在那边乐得快要上房了，果然功夫不负有心人啊，他看着手机上那个多出来的一个头像朝方博挥了挥：“看到没有，这人才是我要加的，好不好看，好不好看，你敢说难看。"  
然后他就对着自己的手机屏幕左思右想：“你说我第一句话说点啥好。”  
方博咽下去一口面条：“在吗。”  
张继科举起自己的饭碗佯装要砸他：“你就是我恋爱路上的一个绊脚巨石。”  
“微信号还是崔庆磊要来的呢。”  
“替我谢谢你男朋友。”张继科懒洋洋的说。  
“谁说他是我男朋友了。”方博狮子吼。  
“不是吗？”张继科看了一眼方博：“我以为都成了呢。”  
“我们是纯洁的友谊。”  
“说的好像我们就不纯洁一样。”  
“我看你们是纯洁的路人。”  
“三天不打上房解瓦。”张继科并没有生气，他小心翼翼的往对话框里打了个你好。  
哎呦喂，挺快啊，许昕也打了个：你好。  
嘿嘿嘿，张继科马上打了 ：加你还挺不容易的呢。  
嚯，什么意思，许昕摩拳擦掌：太容易了就没意思了  
？？？这个算调情不，张继科给方博看了看，这完全是有戏啊。方博白了他一眼。没觉得。  
张继科卯足马力：你说的对。  
白眼，看不出来啊张继科，平常在公司一副逮谁咬谁的大爷样怎么舔得这么起劲? 这样怎么整治马龙。他琢磨了一下：我说什么了？  
没说什么。  
磕对被你唠死了，许昕白眼三连发。  
话说有空能出来玩吗，我觉得你好像对我有点误会。  
你就谢谢我吧 要不是我的话，怎么可能加你。许昕心里吐槽，脸上笑嘻嘻的打着：好啊  
等马龙回来的的时候看着自己的手机安安稳稳的放在桌子上，根本不知道自己要在这个周末的去见张继科。

所以许昕那天晚上被张继科拽出来喝酒的时候觉得，这种事情损人不利己。  
他听了一晚上唠唠叨叨的马龙不好追和他为什么就长得那么可爱之后，也没了声音，许昕觉得是暴露身份提高自己在张继科心里的地位的时候，他想到了另一个问题：“话说你是怎么搞到他的微信号的。”  
张继科垂头丧气的趴着桌子说：“方博男朋友给我的。”  
忽然间是什么东西碎掉了声音，材质应该是玻璃。  
许昕颤颤巍巍的放下酒杯把（酒杯已经没了）。  
“方博的男朋友？”  
张继科看着许昕：“你没事吧，手有没有划到。”  
没事，心里流着血的许昕强颜欢笑着，“是那个崔庆磊吗？”  
“是吧，我也不知道，没想到啊，这次我竟然落后了。”张继科拍了拍脸：“但是这都不算啥，既然打定主意了我就要坚持到底，我当年可是以历史上最快速度升到总监的人。”  
许昕咧着嘴，说不出来什么话。  
等到家了之后他才翻腾出那天相机看着那张一瞬间快门下的吻。  
方博压在他身上嘴唇也压着他的嘴唇，两只眼睛睁的圆圆的。同人文里所有的情节都出现在脑子里，许昕推开窗户，让春天的冷风灌进屋子，他想冷静一下，现在难过是因为自己中了cp的毒还是单纯因为不知不觉中他喜欢上了方博。  
心里的小人哭着对许昕说，同人文里都是骗人的。  
第二天许昕，许总监请假了，说是喝了酒之后着凉了。  
快下班的时候，张继科有点愧疚和方博说：“要不你替我去看看许昕怎么样了呗。”  
方博一脸扭捏的不情愿，恨不得把十个手指头拧成个麻花，“你怎么不自己去。”  
“我今天要去见马龙。”  
“你见了许昕再去见马龙。”方博消极抵抗，虽然他也不知道自己在抵抗什么，他知道就算没有张继科说，他没准也会去下班之后看看他，毕竟是自己的上级，他这么安慰自己。  
张继科让方博买了一堆卫生纸，“公司的预算。”  
“啊？”  
“就这么点钱，买卫生纸显得多。”张继科到了地方把方博推下了车，方博去了个就近的商店买了一堆运动饮料和水果，吭哧吭哧的往楼里走。  
这一路方博的小心脏就像急速上升的电梯一样，快怼到嗓子眼了，他也不知道自己怎么这么紧张，许昕这个人他不是很熟，不是很熟吗？  
他知道许昕只限于许昕让他知道的部分，很能干，特别能干，让人着迷的能干，一想到他在例会上挥斥方遒的样子方博就觉得腿软，口干舌燥的，就是许昕最近跟变身了一样，人前还会替自己解围但是人后和我吃个饭都搞得一脸悲壮，好像上刑场一样。  
叹了口气：我有这么不讨人喜欢吗。  
忽然想到许昕和niwa好了的小道消息，心里又是一紧，我怎么没看出来你这个家伙还喜欢吃日本菜。日语你听得懂吗，niwa那么喜欢偶像你能和他去演唱会蹦达去吗。  
想着想着他就走到了门口，刚抬手门自动就开了。

一边咳嗽一边往外走的许昕。方博的手还没放下，许昕眼睛瞪着跟方博差不多大。  
“我，我来看看你，呵呵呵呵。”方博挤出一个特别勉强的笑容。  
许昕额头上贴着降热贴：“我把垃圾拿出去一下。”  
然后就把方博让进了屋里，继而他看到方博手里提着两提卫生纸：“这是啥。”  
“公司送温暖。”  
合着是代表公司的啊，那个小人在许昕心里冒酸水：对啊，都有男朋友的人了能随随便便看我吗？  
方博站在玄关处不知道该怎么办。  
“请进。”对面人不知道怎么客气的让方博想推门就走。  
别别扭扭的坐在了沙发上，两个人心不在焉的朝着两个方向呆坐了很久。  
“那个。。。”x2  
“谢谢你来看我啊。”许昕先说了。  
“我先走吧。”方博反弹一样站了起来。  
“你等会。”许昕走向了厨房，掏出三排旺仔牛奶：“给你的，听说你喜欢喝。”  
方博捧着三排牛奶不知所措，他不记得他什么时候和许昕说过自己喜欢喝这个，自从他被手下的人嘲笑和上边的人长得像而且被污名为可爱之后他就不敢在公司喝了。  
我你了半天还是没有找到合适的句子，过了一会他抬起头：“你怎么知道我喜欢喝这个？”  
暴露了。  
许昕觉得自己是脑子烧坏了，这种在同人文出现的信息怎么能这么告诉本人，他哈哈了几声说：“我看到过你在公司里喝过。”  
“我喝的时候你还没回来呢。”  
“我听张继科说的。”  
“他才不提我呢。”  
许昕抓耳挠腮了半天快把降热贴撕下来了：“我算的行吧。”  
“哦。”  
这个理由竟然接受了？！  
“我也喝不了这么多。”  
“让你拿着你就拿着。”许昕不容分说的塞到他的怀里。  
方博被怼的后退了一步就睁大眼睛看着许昕。  
忽然很多场景就闪现出来，那些文章像弹幕一样又出现了，许昕使劲的甩甩脑袋，想把这些不良想法都甩出去，但是这个行为在现在这个地方看来就是许昕可能病的很严重。  
方博赶紧放下三排奶，不由分说的扶着紧闭双眼内心挣扎的许昕往卧室走：“你还是好好休息一下吧。”  
进入卧室之后许昕被方博塞进了被子里又忙前忙后的帮他换了个降热贴，毫无必要的帮他掖了掖被角。又想起什么一样倒了热水，拿了几个感冒药。  
“你吃药了吗？”  
“吃了。”  
“那再吃几个吧。”方博真诚伸出手。  
许昕看了一眼药，还有方博睁大的眼睛觉得哪怕是毒药他也的咬咬牙吞下去，就装虚弱的靠在床头，等着方博给他喂药，方博揽了一下许昕的肩膀帮他喂药，觉得许昕是若有若无的亲了一下他自己的掌心，心脏开始狂奔，他回头碰洒了玻璃杯里面的水。  
“哎呀，”他刚要走就被许昕薅住手了：“不用管了。”  
“地毯都湿了。”方博看着一个大大的水渍。  
“没事。”许昕没有松手，意识开始模糊，他好像看过一个篇文章是方博发烧了自己在照顾他，此情此景.

他记得那个文最后自己找他表白心意两个人顺利的滚了床单。  
他现在就躺在床上，左手薅着方博的手，他甚至能感受到手臂内侧的脉搏，是真实的方博。  
但是在此之前他没有忘记张继科说方博有男朋友的话。  
“你男朋友不在意吗？”  
“哈？”方博觉得许昕是烧糊涂了。  
“就是你离我这么近，而我还。。。你男朋友不会介意吗？”许昕迷迷糊糊的说，心里骂着那个写手：真他妈老套，这种虚弱中表白心意的戏码。  
“我没男朋友啊。”方博淡淡的说。他觉得这个屋子里某些暧昧的情愫升腾起来，他从来没见过这么虚弱的许昕，他的手还死死的拽着自己的手腕，觉得自己也躲不开了，他也没怎么想躲。他又想到一个事，既然你问了我的事，那我就问问你的。  
“倒是你，和日语线的niwa走的很近啊。”听起来很酸吗？  
许昕倒是笑了一下：“还不是你的错。”  
“我的错？怎么还怪我呢。”方博不满意了。  
“你不知道啊，我是去找他学习去了。”  
“你别说你找他学日语去了。好了就好了，有什么好遮遮掩掩的。”方博低着头嘟嘟囔囔。  
忽然一双手掐住了脸。他侧过脸看到许昕笑了：“我早就想这么干了。”  
“干涉么？”方博的嘴被挤的凸出来艰难的问道。  
许昕的眼神忽然沉下去了，他有点失神的看着他：“你说了你没有男朋友的。”  
“么有。”方博似乎也没有想挣脱，脸和手腕都被许昕控制着。  
“年会的时候你可是把我亲了。”忽然换上了一个吊儿当啷的语气。  
“意外。”  
许昕笑了一下，他探过去，轻轻碰了一下那个被掐的撅起来的嘴唇：“这个不是意外了。”  
许昕的嘴唇带着一股电流碰上了方博的，他连气都不敢喘看着许昕靠回床头仍然笑着。方博小幅度的换着气，过了一会他发现自己也低头啄了一下许昕的侧脸。  
然后一脸震惊的看着同样震惊的许昕。  
“不是，误会。我。。。”  
这句话没说完就被拦腰拽到了床上。。。


	5. Chapter 5

niwa先生回到公司的第一件事就是打开了自己的窥视软件，观察自己手下专员近期的思想动态，等中午吃完饭的时候他已经灌了一脑袋张超和隔壁公司郝经理的爱恨情仇，甚至在茶水间看到张超的时候还情不自禁的做了个立定的姿势。  
等他尾随着张超领着盒饭拐到隔壁公司之后在门口站了几秒钟觉得，他应该从张超x方博的cp毕业了.  
爱情走的太快就像龙卷风。  
吃饭的时候他刚刚握着自己的筷子：我开动了。  
Kong  
对面坐着气势汹汹的许昕，他看了一眼许总监眼底青嚎嚎的不仅心里升起了同情：不就是专员传你和我的绯闻吗，至于这么难过吗，我哪点配不上你。  
心里想着狠狠的吞进去一口大米饭。  
“话说。”许昕颤颤巍巍的开口。  
四下无人。  
“朋友。你看过那种文吗？”许昕问道。  
“你指的是什么？”  
“就是，”许昕拍了三下手。啪啪啪  
niwa先生不明白的看着他，“什么？”  
许昕扶着额头酝酿了一会：“生命大和谐。”  
niwa先生一脸问号，他在中国经常听到和谐这个词但是从来不明白和生命连在一起是什么意思。  
许昕想了想就说了个英语。  
“哦～”niwa先生了然，一瞬间之后：“诶？干了吗？”  
“嘘。你小点声。”许昕被niwa先生这么直白的问题吓得差点坐在地上，马上伸过去无助了对方的嘴，看着niwa先生无辜的眨巴着眼睛觉得有点昨日重现的意思：  
他把方博揽腰拽到床上之后就支着手臂看着身下一脸惊恐的方博，像是失去了瓜子的仓鼠一样眨巴着无辜又有点愤怒的大眼睛。  
“我，”许昕觉得自己浑身烫得可以摊鸡蛋了。当然方博也红成了一个番茄。  
“我想试一下。”说完他扶着方博的下巴低头亲了下去，压在他的身上，膝盖打开了方博的双腿，另一只手开始摩挲着方博身体。方博被亲的昏头转向，毕竟他第一次被这么亲，迷迷糊糊之间他觉得，许昕好像吻技不错，缠绵水平和角度以及换气次数都精准掌握，而且细长的手指还扶着自己的下颌线，慢慢的摸着耳后那块细嫩的皮肤，然后是脖子，领口，方博闭着眼睛夸赞着许昕的吻技，过了一会他才发觉：我k 许昕在吻我。  
Peng  
他猛然的对开了身上的人，窜到床头护住自己的身体：“你，你要试什么。”  
许昕正吻的动情忽然被打断了之后，加上本身还发着烧就低头说：“他们都说你的嘴唇特别软，我就想试试。”  
。。。  
。。。  
沉默吧，把你一切的心思，你的墙头，你看过的同人文，你的所知道的车都藏在自己心间，就让它们在你的深心，好似夜空中明亮的星星，无言地升起，无言地降落，你可以欣赏它们而沉默。  
\---许昕此刻的内心独白。  
“他们，他们是谁？！！”方博惊恐的看着在心里念诗的许昕。  
“没谁。”许昕带着咏叹调说。  
“不对，你明明说过的，谁和你说的我嘴唇特别..."方博咬了咬他软软的嘴唇不说话了，他甚至掐了掐自己，这他妈不是一个魔幻现实主义的梦吧。  
许昕宁愿方博一拳把自己打晕。就不用面对这个问题了。  
当然方博没有揍许昕，许昕也坦白交代了。  
“什么啊。”方博擦了擦嘴心里涌上了一点愤怒和失落，“你是看同人文看得走火入魔了。”  
方博心里百转千回的回味着刚才的那个吻，但是他仍然下定决心要挽救这个失足同事。  
许昕眨眨眼睛：“你也知道？”  
方博沉重的点点头：“我是他们重点对象，怎么可能不知道。”他煞有介事的摇了摇头，“有一次一个专员直接把文包发到我的邮箱里我就看到了。”  
许昕往方博的方向凑了凑：“你看的是谁的。”  
“周雨和樊振东的。”  
许昕歪了歪脖子。  
“还有张继科和我的，张超和我的，还有他们俩和我的。”  
许昕觉得自己在生气。  
“反正，刚开始我也挺别扭的。”  
你别扭什么？许昕在心里酸唧唧的问。  
“那个时候每次看到他们就觉得有点不能面对。”方博把脸埋在掌心里。“而且每次我tm都是下边的那个。”  
“他们太过分了！”许昕狠叨叨的说，恨不得马上找出那个写文的人打上一顿。  
方博不堪重负的点点头又马上说：“但是！”由于瞬间提升了调门之后他的声音劈叉了，“过了几天我就好了，许昕你现在正在经历着阶段，你放心不出一个月，你就能面不改色心不跳的面对这一切了。”他把双手搭在许昕的肩膀上点点头。  
扑通扑通。  
两颗心飞速的蹦达了起来。许昕觉得快怼到嗓子眼了，方博回想刚才那个吻和许昕亲他的理由不可避免的失落起来。  
相顾无言的看了半天，许昕不自觉的往前凑了凑，他甚至都想闭上眼睛的时候忽然被方博按住了：“许昕，你要坚持啊！”  
就算，就算他喜欢你绝对不能是因为这个理由！方博，你也要坚持，他对自己说。  
这个时候，许昕家的家门忽然咚的被人踹了一脚。

马龙本来心情不错的，他刚走到公司的地下停车场就发现墙角影影绰绰的站着一个人，他没有怕的，就盯着那个角落往自己车的方向走，一声警报响了之后，快速的窜出了张继科，跳到他面前对自己笑得很殷勤。  
长得这么帅可以是个女装癖加跟踪狂。  
马龙叹了一口气：“怎么了？”  
“上周为什么放我鸽子啊。”张继科有点认真逼问马龙，他有点生马龙的气，因为在他想象里马龙虽然高冷一点但绝对不是耍弄别人的性质顽劣的人。  
“什么？我不知道吗。”马龙听的一头雾水，蹙着眉头。  
张继科觉得马龙没有撒谎，他不可能性质顽劣，不可能耍弄别人，于是他掏出自己的手机看了看害怕是自己日思夜想多了出现了幻觉，但是明晃晃的聊天记录就在上边啊。  
“你看看。”张继科展示给他的微信。  
马龙眼珠一转会想到那天晚上在场的只有许昕，在心里把许昕从头到尾的骂了一顿之后，舒缓开眉头：“对不起，我不记得了。”  
“怎么可能不记得了。”张继科一身精英气场，带着无片眼镜，双手揣兜玉树凌风到海角天涯。  
马龙无所谓的摊开手：“我就是不记得了，那天我喝酒喝多了，对不起啊。”然后就要拽自己车门，想尽快离开现场。  
“不行。”张继科附上马龙扣车门的手：“怎么能说话不算话呢。”  
“那个不是我啊。”马龙情急之下松开了车门说的情真意切，的确是许昕。  
你刚刚说你不记得了，难道是别人。张继科快速想了一下：  
马龙在耍他？马龙不是那样的人。  
他心里帮马龙找了上万条理由之后终于找到一条：这个人可能记性不太好。于是他绽开一个笑容：“那今天你记得吗？要不要一起吃个饭。我可是约了你两次啊。”  
马龙低头想了一下，先稳住张继科再找许昕算账。  
接着他们就在公司楼下的饭店对着吃面条，就当前经济形势亲切的交换了意见，以及相互抱怨了天气和交通，马龙是搞金融的，这一年对他并不是很友好，如果说上半年只是小型雷暴的话下半年他已经快被雷劈的外焦里嫩了。  
张继科还可以，毕竟公司全球下蛋，东边不亮西边亮，抗风险能力还是比较强的，除了要到处跪舔金主爸爸以外暂时没有什么可担心的。他就听着马龙絮絮叨叨的抱怨着工作。  
“话说，不是你加的我微信吗？”他很在意那个晚上马龙和谁在一起。  
马龙嘴里塞着面条，鼓鼓的，特别无辜的看着张继科：“就是我啊。”当然被自己的小师弟摆了一道这种事还是不说为好，就扛下来了。  
张继科摸着自己的下巴琢磨不出声了，当然他对马龙说的话百分之百相信。  
“那你记得我吗？”  
“在医院吗？”马龙回答道。  
记性还可以啊，张继科做出了初步判断。  
“你是怎么伤成那个样子的啊。”  
“我喝多了从楼梯上摔倒了。”马龙回忆着当时的场景：“应该是的。”  
看来是喝了酒会忘事的类型，张继科默默的想着，随机升起了一个计划：如果把马龙灌醉的话是不是很多问题会迎刃而解？  
“服务员，来两瓶啤酒。”  
“我开车呢。”马龙拒绝。  
“没事，我也开车呢。”  
这个不是理由，马龙皱了一下眉头。  
总之几瓶啤酒下肚之后两个人就说话舌头就开始打转，张继科喝红了桃花眼，马龙脸上抹了腮红就笑嘻嘻的看着张继科左看看右看看然后陷入了沉思，  
张继科等着马龙再走样一点就提出交往。  
但是马龙好像为难了半天，支着张继科的肩，脸上的热气全打在他的脸上，搞得张继科晕晕乎乎的，他就等着马龙say yes的时候忽然就被马龙推开了。  
“你挺好的，就是可惜了。”马龙长叹一声对着夜空笑得傻兮兮的。  
张继科抿了抿嘴，心里有点空但是他看着马龙笑着的侧脸觉得自己还有机会，他想问问自己哪里可惜了他可以改进但是马龙就只剩下傻笑了。  
他们俩只好连滚带爬的上了计程车，马龙说了个地方，先于张继科下车，一路都在傻笑，一会摸摸张继科的手臂一会掐掐他的脸。车门一开他险些滚下去。  
张继科心里想，这个是一个酒就人格变形的主，怕他难受就急匆匆的交了钱扶着他进了楼门，安好了16层数，把马龙搀扶到了8号的门前。张继科觉得这个地方有点眼熟，但是暂时想不起来在哪里。  
这个时候马龙把张继科一推：“你可以走了。”  
“你没事吧。”张继科有点不放心。  
“都到这了。”马龙指了指门口对他摆了摆手“以后再约。”  
张继科得到了这句话觉得今天晚上进展神速就不纠结了，挥了挥手下了电梯，这个时候马龙才朝着许昕家的门狠狠的踹了一脚：  
“有胆子乱加我微信，你有胆子开门啊。”  
许昕赶紧捂住方博的嘴，看着对方眨巴眨巴看着自己的眼睛小声说：“我师兄耍酒疯，等一会。”  
然后两个人就躺在床上装死。  
等到马龙真的相信许昕不在家的时候也在走廊里吹够了冷风，慢慢冷静下来，一回头看到整个城市的夜空，对着星星叹了口气：“可惜是个女装癖，”他歪了歪头：“女装癖好像也可以啊。不看他衣柜不久完了吗？”  
他回想张继科一个晚上的样子嘴角弯了上去。嘻嘻。  
还是挺可爱的。  
如今许昕按着niwa先生的嘴做了个噤声的姿势，他丝毫不知道的是，理他50米远的办公室里，张继科无意中点开员工资料单对着许昕的居住地址脸色难看到北极去了。  
他才想起来那个小区，那个门牌号里面应该还住着许昕。  
“不是我加的你。”  
看来是男朋友钓鱼执法。  
“你挺好的，但是可惜了。”  
可惜不是我陪你到最后的意思吗？  
张继科手一颤直接关闭的了电脑。他大步流星的走到餐厅看着许昕和niwa先生在鬼鬼祟祟的说着什么，也顾不上那么多直接一拍桌子：“你为什么拿马龙的手机加了我。”  
得了，许昕没有等到自己坦白交代的机会直接被张继科破案了，他就咧开嘴心虚的笑了一下：“被你发现了？”  
还有脸笑？钓鱼执法自己的男朋友，没看出来啊。张继科冷笑了一下。  
“你还能笑出来？”  
niwa先生看着两位总监燃烧小宇宙，悄悄的捧走了自己的便当下五楼吃饭去了。  
战场上只剩下了许昕和张继科。  
“我有什么笑不出来的，这是我错了行不行，放过我行不行，昨天马龙的教育我了。”  
张继科听的青筋直蹦。用词挺亲切啊。  
“你听着许昕，我是不会放弃的。”  
和我说什么？许昕听的一头雾水，但是看着张继科一脸要咬人的凶残样决定维护公司内部的安定团结，就顺着他说道。  
“好好好，我支持你！”  
你tm还有脸支持我。张继科青筋快要蹦出来了。  
你怎么还生气了，我是顺着你说的啊，许昕强忍着脾气，本来感冒才好，又被变相失恋，他才没有那个心肠管张继科最近思想发育上的某些小心思，目前的当务之急就是把内心想把方博拽上床的欲望扼杀在意淫的小温床上。  
张继科一时气结，他觉得许昕对马龙太不上心了，怎么就这么大度。想了半天没有找到合适的词。  
“你应该对马龙好一点。”  
"我对他还不够好啊，你都不知道我昨天忍气吞声到什么样了。”  
“你活该。”  
许昕心里有点虚也不和他计较，心里想你假传消息的事我还没和你算账呢，什么方博有男朋友了。  
“你们。”张继科坐在了消失了的niwa先生的椅子上，有点别扭的问道：“你们是怎么认识的。”  
“我和马龙吗？”  
“恩！”没好气的回答。  
许昕偷偷的白了他一样：“大学的师哥，怎么了？”  
“师哥师弟的，不单纯。”张继科阴阳怪气。  
“对，师哥师弟的不单纯。”许昕附和道心想，你还有脸怼我？你和方博都被投成cp第一了。  
张继科还要开口电话就开始在口袋里震动，他看了一眼就去了现场，留下许昕一个人无语望苍天。  
这tm是什么节奏？！


	6. Chapter 6

张继科接了个电话被通知下个星期Global 那有个会议需要他参加，他还没来得及消化失恋的伤痛就收拾好行李箱奔赴机场。  
飞机赶上了晚点，他就坐在候机室里思来想去，主要是马龙，他替马龙不平：明显许昕那个家伙根本没有把他放在心上，他应该值得更好的人，比如说我自己。  
说着他把自己和许昕在心里进行了一次较量，不出意外的是他取得了碾压式胜利，包括相貌，年龄，职业，视力，身体情况，还有对马龙的感情。没人知道标准是什么，反正他赢了。  
获得胜利的张继科掏出手机，点到他和马龙的对话框不假犹豫的说：“你应该和一个更好的人在一起。”当然这句话对张继科个人来讲是撬墙角的宣言，但是对手机对面的马龙来讲这个倒更像是一声退堂鼓。  
“怎么，这么快就不行了？”许昕看着马龙手机上的信息。  
马龙抿着嘴不说话，气的眼睛冒火，好你个张继科，撩完就跑是不是？我都想好了大不了以后不看你衣柜不就完了，你竟然在这个节骨眼上给我搞战略撤退是吧？  
想着想着就把筷子往桌子上一拍：“你说他什么意思，说完了就关机了，至于吗，搞得我追他一样。我和你说，是他追我，追的我没处躲没处藏，现在倒好。”然后他就咬牙切齿的给自己灌进了一大口啤酒。  
许昕看着马龙这个状态觉得他祈祷出了成效，一声春雷劈出来一个张继科，搞得马龙借酒消愁。继而他直接祈祷：“赶紧把我心里这个方博也劈走吧，”想到这他还有点不忍心。留着吧留着吧。  
“张继科去国外开会去了，估计现在正在横跨太平洋，你消消气。”许昕好心好意的解释着。  
马龙心放下了一半之后瞪了许昕一眼：“我生什么气，和我有关系吗？我还没找你算账呢，你说你怎么这么欠呢，为什么加了他。”  
许昕翻了个白眼，合着还是我的不对了，看你在意的那个样好心告诉你你还嫌我事情多，狗咬吕洞宾。  
吕洞宾，不是，许昕当然没有那个美国时间一直安抚马龙的心情，第一，他不知道在张继科心里自己和马龙已经同居，第二，他和方博剪不断理还乱的爱恨情仇已经像是星星之火燎着了他们半家公司。  
原因无他，他和张继科吵了一架的事情被打扫卫生的老大也和保安目击了之后，两个人就利用空闲时间就这个话题发表了看法。  
好死不死的有几个专员还在旁边吃饭。一个妹子的耳机不太好使，断断续续的就听到保安和老大爷说什么张总监和许总监在食堂吵起来了，吵得那个日本人抱着饭盒跑掉了。  
“他们为什么吵架呢。”一个社交能力比较过硬的专员满脸堆笑的问老大爷。  
老大爷边拖地边回忆当时的情形：“我也没太注意就听着许昕和张继科说什么师哥师弟不正经，什么的，然后张总监好像挺生气的就走了。”  
师哥师弟不正经？  
几个吃饭的妹子对上了复杂的眼神，一瞬间就能看出各自的成分。  
一个满脸冒光的应该是个顽固张继科x方博派，师兄师弟啊，同人文都用烂的梗。  
一个表情复杂的是在昕博毕业边缘的妹子，最近刚买了niwa和许昕的股，听到许昕还能因为这个事和张继科吵起来顿时觉得许昕对方博余情未了。  
一个低头吃饭笑得掉饭粒的是一个铁打的昕博党，死心塌地到就算她看张继科和方博当众舌吻都能合理解释成兄弟情深，但哪怕她看到许昕和方博的名字同时出现在会议名单上她就可以认定这是许昕和方博的婚礼请帖。顺理成章地在她这里自动的变成，过度保护欲的张继科和许昕为了方博吵了起来。  
这三个人带着老大爷的一句话和各自心事回到现场之后开始兴风作浪，那个下午各个聊天室异常活跃，niwa先生喝着小茶水，看了一篇张继科x方博世初风的小甜文；一篇许昕x方博冲破师兄的层层阻挠最后终成眷属的家庭伦理文；最后让他喷了一屏幕茶叶水的竟然是他和许昕的一篇，苦情单恋文，大体就是自己善解人意的安慰了失恋的许昕，好不容易可以幸福快乐的在一起的时候，碰到了宣示主权的张继科，许昕旧情难忘，当场niwa和许昕就在公司食堂be了。  
niwa先生手忙脚乱的擦干了办工桌：看得文多了，难免碰到雷，调整心态。  
许昕自然是没有那个时间看着大家写什么，话说他已经把电脑里的那些都删了，不看不听不想，无欲无求，色即是空空即是色。无眼耳鼻舌身意，无色声香味触法。  
正当他第800多次在心里默念心经已经快要遁入空门的时候，方博把自己的椅子滑倒他身边。  
一秒还俗的许昕觉得左边身子有点发烫。  
“许昕，我听说你和张继科在食堂吵架了。”  
方博也听到一点风声，隐隐约约的还牵扯到自己，加上许昕对自己是能躲就躲的态度，让方博心里也不是滋味，借这个理由就贴到许昕身边问问。  
“没，没吵架。”许昕回头看了一会方博。  
然后就开始疯狂的敲击键盘一副公务繁重的忙碌。方博眨巴眨巴眼睛看了他半天。就回到自己位置上唉声叹气了半天：早知道就不讲究什么过程正义了。  
许昕瞟到方博垂头丧气开始乱想，想他为什么忽然低落了，回想他刚在凑在自己身边的语气和表情，想了一会又觉得自己有点自作多情。方博感受到许昕的目光转过头看他，许昕马上像被电打了一样站了起来：“我去现场了。”  
急匆匆的逃走了。  
niwa先生有点后悔，他没想到一个星期的年假的售后有这么多屁事。被拉郎配了不说，对面许昕一脸渴求的目光要一个不被同人文打扰的办法。  
恩。。。他拉长音想了半天：“我从来没有被打扰过啊，我今天下午才看了三篇。”  
许昕听完之后意味深长的点了点头，马上又换了个态度：“为什么你不会被影响呢？”  
“看多了也就不觉得了。”niwa先生挥了挥手：“你看我刚才还看了一篇你和我的，我怎么了，我就是我，正常的小伙，我倒觉得你看得少，所以大惊小怪的。”  
“那你的意思是。”  
“脱敏疗法。看！看的不想再看。”  
。。。  
“我有文包，要吗？”  
。。。“好吧。”  
十分钟之后许昕的邮箱里出现了好几个G的文包。他悄悄的下载了之后挑挑拣拣，删除了所有和自己没有关系且和方博有关系的文，琢磨了一会，又删除了所有和自己有关系且和方博没有关系的文。之后他才发现只剩下自己和方博的文了。  
他给自己定了个目标，在完成工作之余，每天晚上睡前要看一万字到两万字不等，然后一个星期时候他就可以脱敏了。顺利的话。  
今天是周三，他早早的沐浴更衣独上双人床，掏出kindle开始了第三个疗程的脱敏治疗，这篇文笔一般，他撇撇嘴，连方博的属性写的特别不突出，整篇都在夸自己，看来是个带入苏。他在心里品评。刚想到这发现手机亮了。  
“张继科什么时候回来？”   
是马龙。  
许昕咧开嘴觉得意外又好笑，张继科没准真的是个高手，能把自己家高冷傲娇的师哥搞的这么心神不宁。  
“这周五就回来了，你要不要去接他？"  
然后手机就安静了，许昕觉得无聊干脆撇下手里的kindle继续挑衅道：张继科人品不错的，长得比我差一点吧，但是也不算难看，我劝你要抓紧。  
手机继续安静。  
许昕乘胜追击：真的，他周五下午的飞机，你要是想的话我带你去。  
终于不堪其扰的马龙发来一条语音：不管你的事！  
哈哈哈哈哈哈，许昕笑了一会之后就在寂静的夜里闭上了嘴。  
还叭叭地替别人张罗谈恋爱呢。他叹了口气，眼看张继科马龙就差一层窗户纸了，他又想到自己形单影只的近况，情绪激烈起伏的像是一个青春期的少女，又看着窗外的夜景想着：方博啊，方博，你什么时候能从我的心里走到我的枕边呢？  
“难道不是欲求不满吗？”niwa先生看着许昕眼下的黑眼圈说，马上躲开一个飞过来的纸巾团。  
“我说你们东亚组是不是太闲了一点，我可发现了下午两点到三点之间你一直在这里待着，还能看那么多同人文，我下一次例会可能会考虑从你们东亚组借出几个人来去南方支援。”  
“别别别。”niwa先生迅速做出求饶的姿态，“我这不是中文不好表达有问题吗？”  
随后他相面一眼看了会许昕，探前了身子：“我忘了问最重要的问题。”  
方博看到今天许昕人又不在，又想到他今天发青的眼眶子，怕他是不是不舒服就下了现场找了几圈，找来找去就开始别扭：凭什么我这么主动啊。  
“方经理，找谁呢。”是一个专员。  
“许，许昕。”方博不经意的回答，然后他感受到后边的人群发出小范围的骚动，得了，也懒的理，兜兜转转下到了八楼。  
“什么？”许昕皱着眉头没什么耐心的问。  
“你是看所有的文都错乱，还是看特定的文？”  
“我没看过其他的。”许昕漫不经心的回答。  
“你，你就喜欢一对？”niwa先生上下打量着许昕不可思议的说，没想到还是个O。  
“算是吧。”许昕含含糊糊的说。  
“那你喜欢哪一对。”niwa先生上了兴致。  
“你喜欢哪一对？”许昕条件反射一样的问道。  
“我，我最近猛追张超和隔壁公司的郝经理，觉得文的质量也很高，然后呢，真人也很甜。”总不能说是你和方博吧。niwa先生暗戳戳的想。  
许昕没有理会他，想着其他的事情。  
他丝毫没有察觉方博刷卡进来了。

张继科被会议搞得好几天没睡好觉，好不容易挺到周四了吧，洗了澡才回归本体，然后他就想到了马龙，翻出手机，轻轻的打了个 你好，  
他知道自己这么做不太道德，过了一会，他就马上把这个你好撤回了。然后给许昕打了个电话。  
许昕正在想自己为什么会走火入魔的时候被电话拉回了现实。  
“许昕。”张继科的声音从来没有这么严肃认真过。  
许昕挑了挑眉毛。  
“张继科。”  
“我知道你和马龙现在在一起。”  
许昕眉毛快和发迹线合并了。  
“但是，我吧，没办法放弃，我不是说让你把马龙让给我，我是告诉你，我也喜欢马龙，我。我。。”  
“你打住！”许昕颤颤巍巍的扶着额头：“谁和你说的我和马龙在一起了？”  
咣当。  
不知道谁把水杯碰倒了，许昕还处在混乱中没有察觉。  
同样混乱的还有在电话那边的张继科。  
“你们。。。”  
“我们什么，”许昕气不打一处来：“你以为我和你一样呢，我们是正常的关系，我再重复一遍我们。。。" 然后张继科就把电话挂了。  
niwa先生一脸欲言又止的看着许昕表演了一分钟的抓狂，抱怨张继科脑子被门夹了，我自己事情一大堆怎么把我牵扯进来了。  
他吞了吞口水：“许总监，现在去还来得及？”  
“什么？”  
“刚才方经理进来了，摔了个水杯就跑了。”  
说道一半许昕猛地站了起来，像是原始本能被启动了一样夺门而出，留下一阵风中凌乱的niwa先生。  
许昕刷了卡推开玻璃门，在走廊里左顾右盼的跑了一段之后发现那个圆脑袋窄肩膀一晃而过，男厕所。  
方博也不知道怎么了，觉得眼眶子发热，委屈的不行，听了一半话再结合许昕最近暧昧的态度他是明白了，许昕已经有主了。  
王八蛋，有主了还来招惹你博哥。方博一边骂一边转进了男厕所，还想着：早知道那天晚上就应该办了他。省得落到别人手里。  
关上厕所的门，开始生闷气，哭鼻子这事太没品了，搞得自己擅自失恋一样，平复一下心情回去工作吧，他掏出手机---乡村爱情故事。冲vip千日看剧一时。  
这个时候外边传来了咚咚的敲门声，  
方博翻了个白眼装作不存在，刚进入了剧情。  
咚咚  
“有人！”没好气的喊了一句，  
专心看剧，专心看剧！刚听到赵四说了两句话。  
咚咚  
世界上那么多厕所，那么多坑你就看上这个了？  
“说了有人！”  
咚咚  
嘿～谁啊，方博冲着外边喊了一句：“去隔壁。”  
咚咚。  
我就不信了！  
方博揣起手机，气势汹汹的打开门。  
许昕。抱着肩膀看着他：“怎么，不好好上班，带薪上厕所啊。”  
被抓了个正行。  
“我，我”半天说不出来话。  
然后许昕就一个大跨步钻进了厕所，特别不顾时间地点场合的用手指勾起他的下巴：“你怎么了？”  
“没，没怎么啊。”  
“看起来不高兴啊？”  
“上班呢，严肃点。”方博的下巴还在他的手指上不敢乱动，  
“生谁的气呢？”  
“没，没生谁的气啊。哈哈哈。” 干巴巴的笑声。  
“方博啊。”许昕声音低低的，在厕所了带着混响，听的方博耳朵发痒，腿发软。  
“什么？”  
“咱们能换个地方吗？”  
许昕定了个会议室，两个人面对面的正襟危坐，呼吸有点乱套，空调开的有点高，方博嘴唇干的爆皮了，但是他的水杯已经碎在茶水间的门口，许昕就直挺挺的看着他。  
“许总监，你请讲。”  
“方经理，我想和你汇报一下我最近的思想动态。”  
？？？  
“什，什么？”  
“我最近这几天看了将近8万字的文章，都是写你和我的。”  
心里咯噔一声，不知道应该怎么回应，也不知道许昕究竟要说什么，低着头脸不自觉的红了。  
许昕看着红了的耳廓觉得心里一阵痒痒，但是仍然控制好自己说：“我发现大家都想让我们谈恋爱，要不然咱们就顺应民意算了。”  
方博含含糊糊的说了个什么。许昕没有听见。  
“你大点声。”  
“不行！”方博倔强。  
“为什么啊？”许昕迷茫。  
“不，不要顺应民意，他们还想让我和张继科百年好合呢。”  
啪，许昕拍了一下桌子：“太不像话了。”  
拍的方博肩膀一震。许昕调整了一下呼吸：“那咱们不顺了，我就想和你在一起，我开始以为也是我看文看得走火入魔了，但是我发现我看文开始特别挑剔，说你不好的我不看，把你写的不够可爱的我不看，中间有第三者的我不看，让你受委屈的我不看。我仔细的想了好几个晚上，我不是走火入魔了，我是想看到咱们在一起的场景，看到这样的我就高兴，我觉得就应该这样，我们就应该在一起，我看咱们的文的时候觉得咱们应该在一起，我放下kindle关了灯的时候觉得咱们应该在一起，我看工作报表做员工考勤的时候觉得咱们应该在一起，我替张继科出谋划策去追我师哥的时候觉得咱们应该在一起。”  
方博低着头不说话，许昕站起来探过身体看着那个圆圆的脑瓜顶：“因为他们根本没有把你好的地方写出来，他们知道你刚睡起来迷糊样吗，他们知道你在床头瑟瑟发抖的表情吗，他们知道你问问题时候那个求助的小眼神吗？他们都不知道，但是我又不想他们知道，我知道就够了，但是我又不甘心。我在这里面来回挣扎了好久。”  
方博的脖子都是红的。许昕觉得特别有意思，他说的每一句话，他的每个动作方博都能给出满分以上的反应，他觉得这个有点自恋，但是也给了他信心---这个家伙也喜欢他。  
他走过去，蜷曲在方博身边刚想开口，方博噌的跳了起来：“我答应你，我答应你还不行吗？求婚就算了！”  
许昕迷茫的看着被逼到墙角的方博，  
方博低头看着许昕单腿跪地的姿态。  
会议室传来一阵许昕肆无忌惮的笑声，所有人都不禁吓了一跳，只有niwa先生路过的时候嘴角含着神秘微笑在心里欢呼呐喊：お母さん！我搞到真的了！


	7. Chapter 7

马龙的手机闪了一瞬，等他打开和张继科的对话框的时候发现：消息已经被撤回。

好啊，和我搞欲擒故纵对吧？马龙气得一脸盐，直接把张继科拉黑，揣起手机就啪啪啪的打键盘，只恨手里不是机关枪，崔庆磊觉得大事不好，就挪远了自己的位置。

张继科利用这个间隔在酒店的房间了摆了好几个胜利的pose 说了好几个yes 然后正襟危坐的对着手机的对话框一个一个的打出个你好。 结果被告知自己已经被马龙拉黑了。

？？？？

张继科皱着眉头等了三秒才慢慢意识到问题的严重性。

“他把我拉黑了。”劈头盖脸的一个报告，

方博翻了白眼：“那，那你和我说也没有用啊啊。”

“诶，你男朋友不是认识马龙。”

方博惊得浑身的毛都竖起来了：“大哥，你是怎么知道的？”

“哦，承认了吧，”张继科情绪低落没有功夫承认方博已经一步领先，“你帮我问问呗。”

“我觉得吧，这个事还是要你们两个单独说比较好，毕竟自力更生艰苦奋斗的传家宝不能忘了，而且这话传来传去都容易走形。”

“我上哪抓他去，微信都给我拉黑了。”

“我，我让他给你问问。”

张继科挑挑眉毛，发展的这么迅速？都直接第三人称出现了。

“你赶紧帮我问问。” 方博刚关上电话就发现许昕对着自己上下其手，“别，别闹。”

许昕停住了黑手，笑得很纯良：“我没闹。”

然后继续。

“你别碰我那。。。许昕。”方博嗔怪的说。

这句话说得许昕气血倒流，摸索的更来劲了，

过了三秒钟，方博哈哈哈哈哈的倒在了床上。一边擦着眼泪一边和许昕说：“我那里特别怕痒。”

许昕就愣愣的看着方博瘫在灯光好气氛佳的床上，肆无忌惮的笑了半分钟，嘛，也，也算是另一种敏感吧。

穿衣服啪也算是一种情趣吧，许昕乖乖的把自己的半截袖套在方博的身上，小心的绕过雷区，往方博嘴唇上靠。不一会在一阵酥麻中他和方博都再一次倒在床上，这次大腿交合在一起，方博闭着眼睛呼吸越来越急促。许昕在接吻的间隙看着方博一脸沉醉的样子，脸上还有一点胡子茬。手钻进方博的衣服开始抚摸后背。他看了好多他们两个人的车，水陆空什么花招都有，但是没有一个能让他心跳的这么快。 方博的呼吸和热气都循环在他脸上，耳朵里的轻哼带着混响，最要命的是他光滑细嫩的皮肤。

许昕重新闭上了眼睛，然后被方博忽然推开。

？？？？

 

“对了，张继科。”

许昕差点萎了，你怎么在我的床上提别人的名字。

“张继科让你问问马龙他为啥把他拉黑。"

好像有很多个问题可以问。许昕眨巴眨巴眼睛，心里升出了好几个选项

1是自己的吻技太差了，搞得对方开始走神，

2方博本身是个天然呆的电波系根本不管时间场合还有情况。

btw马龙为啥把张继科拉黑了。

再btw为什么张继科不直接联系自己而是去让方博带话?

这个复杂的世界。

他任命的掏出手机：

我tm把他拉黑了（皱眉 from 马龙。

合着你们两没谈恋爱就搞得我们鸡飞狗跳，许昕扶额，

为什么啊。

他耍我！

？？？？

“怎么样了？”

方博大大咧咧的露着肩膀手附上许昕的肩膀。开始观察，许昕一回头发现方博把一个肥大白T恤穿出来露肩晚礼服的风情，气血一时上升扔下手机就扑了过去.

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

许昕再一次黑着脸坐了起来,妈的,哪个写同人的大姐给我科普一下--浑身都是痒痒肉的家伙该如何下手?

张继科最后一天根本没好好上班,什么沙滩,潜水,海鲜美女,统统看不见,他就捧着个手机看着那个被拉黑的画面还有方博一句及其不负责任的:

事故原因正在调查中

要不是他远在滨城早就一脚踢他了,竟敢敷衍我.

 

马龙对着花瓶里的话开始花痴,话说我是怎么被勾引的呢?

 

这天方博和许昕一起吃饭(在公司外边)半天没有上菜,方博就说去催催,奈何正是午休的高峰期,服务员都是脚踩风火轮的李逵,来去匆匆不说,脸黑如锅底. 这个时候方博的手机就响起来了,许昕也没多想直接接了

“你小子竟敢敷衍我。”张继科劈头盖脸就是一句。

“什么？”许昕皱着眉头问道，他没太听清楚。

“你不是让你男朋友给我查吗？”

“我不是说了吗，让你等一下。”许昕是何等聪明的人啊，在对话里听到了几个字就猜到到底是什么事。

“等等，许昕？”张继科眉头一紧觉得事情有点复杂。

“对啊，还有谁啊。”许昕心不在焉的打法张继科一边看方博和服务员说的怎么样了，别再让小姑娘欺负了。

“啊啊。方博呢。”张继科是何等聪明的人啊，几句话就知道到底发生了什么，此刻他受伤的心得到了一点点的慰藉。

“我是指不上你们了，我自己去吧。” 然后电话就被匆匆挂断了。

“怎么了？”方博端着两杯可乐出现在眼前。许昕皱着眉头对着已经黑屏的手机，很嫌弃的把手机递了回去：“我说，张继科脑袋不是进海水了吧。"

方博对着刚刚端上来闪闪发亮热气腾腾的午饭福至心灵，没有时间理许昕说了什么，拿起勺子吃了起来，许昕托腮看着对面的人面部发力吃得满脸跑大米粒。心里就觉得：怎么找了个刺猬男朋友，吃得还不少。又看着方博吃得鼓鼓囊囊的那张脸心里认命了，可爱这个属性果然是无敌的。

这句话是谁说的呢。他琢磨了一会，哦，niwa先生说的。

话说niwa先生自从磕到了自己的cp就摩拳擦掌的自己写文，但是有一个很显而易见的问题：他的中文还没有流利到那个地步。

可是他会日语啊，反正都是自己过干瘾，怎么着不行？打开电脑，啪啪啪的开始开车。主角嘛当然是许昕和方博，每次看完了自己的大腿肉他都替那些群里的同好伤心：早就告诉你们多学一门外语的重要性，这么好看的车，可惜了。 他试着用谷歌翻译了一下，结果他都看不懂自己写的什么就作罢了。

无聊的时候发现群里的妹子发来一个信息，当然是阅后即焚的模式。

“ _我的天，这个是sei link： 上山打老虎_”

他顺着点进去，发现是一台豪车，不不不，这tm是个离子推动器啊，快的火箭都分分钟给你推向太空探索宇宙奥义。

但是吧，没有写是谁。

张继科刚回来就水土不服的闹了几天肚子，刚恢复上班就在厕所堵住了方博。

方博认命的提上裤子--你们总监级别的人都怎么回事，谈事专挑厕所。

“我，我还不知道呢。”方博想速战速决。

“都几天了？”张继科开始问责。

“我，我。你直接去找许昕啊。”

“好啊，”张继科眼峰一转，“我去了你可别后悔？”

“我后悔什么？？”方博不明白他说的是什么。

“可以啊。”张继科笑得内容丰富。

“恩？”

“你不是一脚踏两船吗，许昕和那个崔什么的。”

“大哥，你是怎么看出来的？”方博这句话说出来才觉察出好像有点歧义。接下来就是漫长的否定和据理力争的解释：

“不是，你的相信我的人品啊。”

“人品，你拿出来我看看。”

“哎呀，咱们认识这么多年了，你还不了解我吗？”

“我又没和你谈过恋爱，我哪知道。”

方博在厕所急出了一脑门子汗，一咬牙：“你觉得我能干出这么高难度的事吗？”

“有道理。”迅速的接受了这个理由。

方博气得想祝他被马龙拉黑到天荒地老。

 

韩国线的一把手，铁超回到座位上一脸铁青，他也不是个傻子，东亚线那帮小姑娘一天到晚冲着电脑笑得越来越不正经的原因他自然知道，但是他这样笔直的不知道弯道在哪里的人自然不会在意，可他刚才在厕所听到的一切引起了他三观的十级地震。

没想到啊，方博啊方博，你个浓眉大眼的你也叛变了，不是，你也劈腿了，还是和许昕。

他歪着脑袋想了一会：要不然说女人的直觉就是敏啊，我怎么一点都没看出来呢。

但是他转瞬一想，如果让他们知道方博不仅这边和许昕谈对象，那边还有其他人，不知道她们会怎么想，怎么想都觉得心里不得劲，算了，他一拍桌子：“爱找谁找谁，和我没关系。" 就推门找隔壁公司的郝经理去了。留下一群目瞪口呆的专员。

“主管说，说的什么？”

“好象是。。。爱找谁找谁，和我没关系。”

“谁，谁找谁了啊？”

张超这句话，成为了他们公司本季度第一大谜团，在评选本年度最扑朔迷离奖的时候成功当选第二名。前三分别是：

3，niwa先生到底喜欢男的，还是喜欢被男的喜欢？

2，张主管那句话到底是什么意思？

1，张继科和许昕在茶水间到底因为什么吵起来了？

 

马龙刚下班就被张继科在停车场劫持了。

“我们需要谈谈。”从海边回来，差点晒的只能看到牙的张继科说。

马龙看着那排牙，张继科！高冷的说：“有什么好谈的。”

张继科锲而不舍：“不是，我问个问题可以吧。”

“可以。"

“为什么拉黑我？”

马龙眼珠转了转：“我乐意。”

对方选手，你怎么不按套路回答啊。

张继科往后退了几步张开手臂彻底的拦住了马龙的去路：“除了这个理由呢，我做什么让你讨厌的事了吗？”

马龙原地站了一会，觉得真正说了吧，显得自己太矫情，要是不说出点什么又觉得摆脱不了了。眼珠转了几圈 “我对女装癖没什么偏见，但是吧，当朋友完全可以。”

女装癖？？？？

张继科愣神的功夫马龙就从他手臂下钻了过去，上车走人。 等车灯亮起的时候，张继科才反应过来，不对啊。 跳上自己的车紧紧的跟在后面。

追车？马龙看了一眼后视镜里面紧紧跟着的张继科，觉得烦。急匆匆的拐了个弯，没想到对方还跟上来了。

张继科觉得这次误会大了绝对得解释清楚。

两辆车就你跟着我，我追着你缠缠绵绵的堵在了下班的高架桥上，整个城市堵成了一滩浆糊。别说动了，开车门都容易刮到其他的车。 张继科就下了车，走到马龙的车前敲了敲玻璃。

马龙不开。

咚咚

不开。

咚咚咚。

这个时候有几个司机也走下车开始做伸展运动缓解急躁的内心，也瞥着那边张继科坚持不懈的敲着玻璃，觉得这年头发小广告也是烦人，一个年轻的看不下去就冲着他喊：“我说，我们这堵的正烦呢，赶紧哪凉快哪带着去！”

啊？ 张继科不耐烦的回头看过去，刚想理论几句，马龙就打开了车门，伸手一扯，就把张继科往车里拉。

“你不嫌丢人我还嫌丢人呢。”

“怎么，你还嫌弃我给你丢人了。”张继科还有点生气，回头看着那边的人，气不过还要下车。

“有什么好吵的，要不说你这个人就是事多。”马龙拉着张继科的衣服劝到。

“我又不打架就是解释解释。”张继科扒开马龙的手。

“多一事不如少一事，你可省点心吧。”马龙顺势抓住了张继科的手，然后一抬头

张继科一脸得逞的笑得牙齿锃亮。 气得用空闲的手给他一拳，忽然听到后边车笛四起。 车辆开始通行了，就马龙和张继科的车原地不动。

“你赶紧下车。”马龙挣脱开自己的手一把把他推了出去。 张继科倚着车门最后说道：“你一定要在前面的路口等我，给我一个解释的机会，那天晚上确实是个误会。” 然后他就在众人怒视的目光里对其他人挥手致歉继续追着马龙的车，停在了个巷子口。

碰碰 两声门响 马龙靠在车上抱着肩膀不吱声。

“那天晚上是我们公司年会，日本人变态非的出一个男扮女装跳舞的节目，我一没站好就磕到了脑袋。我还真的不是女装癖，这个你要绝对相信我，当时分公司的人给我作证，你真的误会了。” 张继科语速快如机关枪。

马龙有点不相信的看着他：“真的？”

“当然是真的了。”张继科扶了扶不存在的眼镜，心里琢磨着，我虽然不是个霸道总裁吧，怎么也是霸道总监，怎么可能？

马龙心里高兴了，其实他不是因为张继科不是个女装癖高兴，他高兴的原因吧，还真的不能细想，一细想他就觉得张继科得逞了。

开始琢磨：我是表现的高兴一点让他得逞呢，还是冷一点让他先别得瑟。

张总监抓住机会，最开始把手搭在肩膀上发现马龙没什么反应就偷偷拽他手指，嘴上还说：“今天吧，咱们就把话说开，你都不知道啊，我看到你拉黑我的时候我跳海的心都有了，还有什么你就直接说吧。"

马龙一边琢磨：你怎么不跳呢，但是还是憋不住的高兴，

“那你说一句我值得更好的就没动静是什么意思啊。”

张继科已经快拽到马龙的掌心了，小心翼翼，步步为营，一边理直气壮的说：“这你还没听明白吗？更好的就是我啊！”

这个人身上刚刚扯掉了一个女装癖的标签，马上就被马龙贴上了：自恋！但是怎么说呢，并不讨厌。他嘿嘿轻笑了一下。

刚抬头要说话就被后边的鸣笛吓的一哆嗦： “赶紧挪个地方，堵在这干什么。”

张继科气得牙快要碎了。我谈个情说个爱怎么成了打游击，一拽马龙：“上我的车。堵死他们。”

马龙就懵懵懂懂的跟着走了。

然后就到了第二天早晨。 马龙坐在床上后悔，上车这个词的意思还真不简单。

 

当然同样崩溃的是发现自己虽然很早起跑但是现在已经被张继科和马龙反超并且扣圈反超的许昕。

被人称为离子推进器有个屁用，平行世界啪啪的风生水起有个屁有，天天披着皮浪的飞起有个屁用，现实世界。。。

唉。 心口疼。 他看着身边人睡的呼呼的觉得方博也是心大，怎么能在自己身边睡得那么香甜。

叹了口气去冲个澡，冷静。 水声传过来就想，慢慢来吧，这个事比不了，谁像马龙和张继科，刚确定关系就滚床单，太不淡定了，我和方博属于长篇恋爱小说， 他又一琢磨 要是一个小说写了快一半，好了这么久的人还不滚床单的话，不是审核的时候被阉割了就是其中的人被阉割了。

有什么办法，总不能变成绝对不许笑吧。

诶，你说要是把方博绑住不让他动得话呢，不行，他还会笑啊，要是找个什么堵住呢？许昕开始在淋浴间思考这个技术上的可能性，随便多在里面磨叽了一会。

_“我靠！捆绑的”_

_“离子推进器新的你们看了吗，擦干口水。”_

_“我操，快点放我去八楼我要时刻保护我的小可爱，他身边充满了要对他酱酱酿酿的狼。”_

_“不是有许昕吗？”_

_“许昕是第一头狼好吗”_

_2333333_

张超默默的关上了后台监控器，一手揉太阳穴一手掐眉心：你们这帮可怕的女人。


	8. 朋友，听说过bl吗 ala xb 8

许昕觉得他陷入了一个巨大的阴谋：他堂堂的一个总监，青年才俊，前途无量，玉树临风，潇洒多金，回到了总部被强行掰弯了不说，也只是有了一个弯了的感情，还没有什么实质性的进展。  
方博啊，方博，你什么时候能从我的枕边，躺倒我的身下呢。  
他一脸惆怅的对着窗外伤春悲秋，那个样子足以让一个屋子的女专员腿软，但是不幸的是他现在身边是春风得意的张继科，自从他的手了之后，他就乐得合不拢嘴牙都晒黑了。  
许昕白了他一眼。望着身边空荡荡的席位---对啊 ，方博自从和许昕确定关系然后搬到许昕家和他盖棉被聊了一个月的天之后，现在又被派到海外出差。  
临走的那天晚上，许昕捂住额头不堪回首。  
“那个我明天就走了。”方博坐在床上看着许昕一直盯着自己，来者不善。  
“我知道。”许昕朝他移动一下，  
“我明天早上的飞机。”  
“我能问你个问题吗？”许昕低着头。  
“问吧。”  
“你能上飞机再睡吗？”说完他就来了一个飞扑，四片嘴唇交合着。方博也在身体下面摇晃着双腿下面磨成着许昕的那根，进度条成功的进程到30%，还不敢太乐观，毕竟这一个月天天都是这样的流程，关键是最后。  
现在他绕过了方博裸露的皮肤直接摸到他的头发处。以防万一。  
所以接吻的姿势就变得很奇怪，他捧着方博毛绒绒的脑袋在床上和他撕咬，反正闭着眼睛都是一样的。  
方博的手倒是自由自在的在许昕身上游离着各个敏感点都照顾到了，许昕觉得他的进度条已经快到120%的时候就听到方博喘着气说断断续续的说：“要不你把我绑上了吧，这样我就动不了了。”  
BOOM!  
100000%  
所以上班的领带这个时候就有了好的用处，他颤颤巍巍的把方博的手腕和脚腕都绑在了铁艺床头和床脚，然后像是看着自己猎物的样子看着方博，嘴里却客气道：“我觉得这样是不是不太合适，我必须说明我是个趣味正常的人。”  
方博要不是被绑着有心一脚踹过去。怎么着，合着我趣味不正常吗，另外都绑得这么结实之后还有脸说不合适，你能不能不这么虚伪。  
但是恋爱嘛，要接受对方好的，也要接受对方坏的，接下来他大叫了一声，tm的没人告诉我还要接受对方硬的。  
方博直接疼出了眼泪，小泪珠就挂在睫毛上，深色的床单上他就一丝不挂的躺在上面，怎么想怎么觉得自己就是桌子上的主食，任人宰割。但是他实在没有想到许昕这个人一上来就冲着主食下刀啊，前菜什么都不管了吗？他委屈气愤的冲着许昕喊道：“你就这么着急吗？”  
许昕自己也被夹得不行捂着下面呲牙裂嘴的说：“我，我忘了。没事吧。”他刚想俯身检查一下‘伤口’就被方博拦住了，当然他双手都绑住了只能死命的缩紧双腿，膝盖弯曲，  
砰。  
撞到了正低头的许昕的脑门上。  
没到皮肉，敏感点，体液，神经元，他们的骨头倒是先一步碰撞到了对方。  
许昕甚至迷茫的甩了甩脑袋。  
方博想安慰他，但是仍然，他的双手被绑住了，只能大喊道：“许昕你没事吧，要不要叫救护车？”  
然后，许昕从回忆里出来捂着额头想，然后他们就都没什么心情了，他有点后悔自己连初期的润滑这种事情都忘了，果然啊，老天要灭他。  
张继科接了个电话脚底下踩着弹簧进来：“有时间吗，晚上吃饭啊。”  
“和谁啊。”  
“马龙和我啊，还有谁。”张继科得意的样子实在很欠打。  
“我回家。”  
“别啊，马龙知道你最近一个人带着，怕你没意思。”  
明明是想在我面前秀恩爱来羞辱我。许昕咬着后槽牙，这时忽然冲出来个职员。  
“快，许总监，快去三楼的会议室，出事了。”  
事情是这样的,niwa先生本来下午有个会要开，对方是日本来的客户，他想着先练习一下，就吃了饭租了三楼的会议室，找了几个懂日语的中国员工搞一次演习。  
偏偏他的笔记本坏到了，文件从台式里面倒了出来，干这个事的人呢是张超，他也不懂日语，看着所有歪歪扭扭偏旁部首样子的的日语文件一股脑的发给了niwa先生，然后他不经意点开一个word的文件。当上面的文字投射到大屏幕的时候所有的人都愣住了。  
这是一篇。。。同人文，主角的名字（感谢日语里面的汉字）所有人都知道：许昕和方博。  
沉默，尴尬，无所适从。  
除了进来打扫卫生的大爷，所有人都祈求自己可以瞬间移动到其他地方，而niwa先生希望可以时光倒流。  
所以呢，他慌忙的抱着电脑跑掉了。  
出事的是下面的中国员工，一个昕博党和一个许昕xniwa党打起了起来。  
“我觉得许总监和方博就是相配到天涯海角了。”  
“配个脑袋，不要用你的脑洞来强奸我的思想。”  
总之两个小宇宙就在这个三楼的办公室点燃，一个 我博党的妹子很淡定的围观心里想着：方博果然是个惊天动地的小可爱，所有同事不是在意淫他就是带入其他同事意淫他。一个许昕的玛丽苏咬着手绢：怎么能这样呢，许总监明明是笔直笔直的，会和我结婚的那种笔直。  
有几个张超x郝经理的局外人就开始琢磨：你说超哥当时干啥呢，这么心不在焉。这个都能搞错。  
最后还是一个心态比较正常的专员冲到了八楼办公室：“可不好了，许总监你可去看看吧。”随便一提这个心态正常的专员还是个新人.  
损失惨重，凳子椅子损坏无所谓，正常折旧率也差不多，最要命的是投影仪被飞过去的椅子砸坏了。  
“算你们项目的。”张继科嘬这牙花子调试着投影仪。  
“凭什么啊？”许昕抗议。  
“事出是你，而且niwa这条线也是环太平洋区里的，当然算你的了。”  
“我呸，怎么就成了事出是我了，你少来，打架的那个两个员工明明是你们区的。”  
“原因是你。”  
“实施的是你。”  
他们两个人就在三楼吵了起来，后来怎么解决的没人关心，但是那个报信的妹子听说变成zxz党，哦，就是萌张继科和许昕的那个，并且承包了他们公司双A人设在整个同人文里 40%的占有率，笔耕不辍还和niwa先生成了挚友。  
cp不一样没有关系，尊重彼此的脑同就是对创作自由的肯定，niwa先生说的义正言辞，好像当初满脸通红抱着电脑肇事逃逸的不是他本人一样。  
这个事成了个导火索，上面大领导下命令，什么铜人 铁人的一律要整治，这不是破坏员工的内部团结吗？  
方博离开着一段世界就是他们公司大扫荡的时候，所有的文一晚上都消失了，IT部下手太狠，一个通知都没给。  
第二天每个项目都有一两个员工出现了工作上的失误，错误率创了新高。  
“这个样不行啊，不能从思想上解决问题。”  
“那怎么办。” 许昕扶了扶眼镜，他实在不明白这个有什么好开会另外他也庆幸自己被隐藏的很好。  
“不如这样。”张超冷着脸说：“大家就豁出去，大大方方的他们就没有空间可以YY了。”  
niwa先生翻了个白眼---要不然就说你们直男，天真！幼稚！你们公开不公开他们都可以YY,迷妹的想象力是最高的生产力，不，就是永动机啊！  
“我没意见。”张继科事不关己。毕竟办公室恋情的不是他自己。  
“我认为不妥。”许昕很快的回绝。“公司没有权利这么打探员工的个人隐私。”  
会议陷入了沉默，大家同一时间想到的是：许昕有不想被人知道的隐私。  
总之这种浪费时间的会议开了两次没有任何实质性进展，大家也就搁下了，毕竟你不能让所有的工作人员都贴一个：我是直男，请勿YY的条子到处走吧。

许昕也是鸵鸟状态，表面上当作这个事情从来没有发生，倒是处理了两个在他眼皮子底下写张继科x方博文的员工，还有一个写张超x方博的，还有一个两个‘拉郎配’把远方的周雨周主管和方博拉到一起的，总之一时间风声鹤唳草木皆兵，更是有小道消息：许总监除了写他和方博的人都处理。 许总监说他只能容忍脑内他和方博的 许总监说他和方博才是天生一对云云。 当然这种cp脑严重的言论自然没有太多的市场，很快得到合理的打压。  
倒是论坛里发起来一个：文明脑内保饭碗，科学发展能高产 的号口被提了出来之后，各个帮派都安静下来。

方博回来的时候这个事情已经淡了很多，毕竟日常的工作已经如泰山压顶，搞什么内部斗争，妹子们的脑洞野火烧不尽春风吹又生，都不用春风，许昕接方博回来的时候那个高兴样就让他们啪啪啪的打出了好几篇硬核风格的小别胜新婚。  
方博需要倒时差，他又是个天生觉多的人，收拾完东西就趴在桌子上不动了，许昕坐在他边上一夫当关，谁来，什么事都别招方博，让他睡就行，中午吃饭都是颠颠去外面吃外打算打包给方博带回来。  
张超倒是无所谓，就是看到许昕和方博肉眼可见的亲密起来有点不是滋味：他还记得方博脚踩两条船的事情，替方博胆战心惊也害怕这个事情暴露了更加影响内部团结，更重要的是，他特别担心被手底下员工知道了，他们的心理健康会受到严重的影响。  
他就是这么一个全心全意为了员工考虑服务的老板  
“你管他们呢，和你没什么关系。”  
今天吃中午饭的时候，他和郝帅到了大楼旁边的餐馆，张超阐明了最近心理不快的症结。  
“可是。。。”  
“可是什么啊，你说那个许昕和方博？反正我也没见过，也是一个愿打一个愿挨，办公室恋情本来就是高风险的，要是出了什么事也是他们自己的兜着和你没什么关系。”  
“那队伍不久乱了吗？”  
“得了吧，你们公司，外焦里烂的，早就乱了。"  
张超闭嘴不说话了，就起身去催菜这家饭店永远是这样，上菜太慢。  
他一走把视野让出来，郝帅才看到一个熟悉的身影掠过，看起来很像8楼的许昕。差点被嘴里的可乐呛到，等那个身影走了之后，张超也回来了，看到郝帅脸上一会白一会红的。  
“诶，你说的那个许昕是个聋子的可能性大不大？”


End file.
